Irish Swan- a rewrite of season 2
by HopeForDuende
Summary: What if Emma had saved Graham in time? What if their True Love lived on because of that? When Emma falls through the portal in the beginning of S2, she takes her Sheriff (aka boyfriend) along with her. Together, they are a sight to behold, so it only makes sense a certain pirate gets... hooked. [In which Hook decides he's going to court our Sheriff AND his Deputy] Rated M from chp5
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the seventy-fourth- never mind, wrong fandom. Basically I plan to make Irish Swan happen. There will be smut in later chapters. It will be a POLYAMOROUS relationship- there will be no _love triangles_ but the road to the threesome shall be long (at least 30k long.) Do not fear, there's lots of fluffy Irish Swan interaction until then. [And a wee bit of smut.]**

 **I plan to write this story for as long as people are reading it. (I have a prequel planned for when it's all over.) Check out my OUAT tumblr: hooked-on-emma**

 _I have also been informed to note that this story is AU through season 2 and cutting out most of Cora's arc. Also, I don't own OUAT otherwise I wouldn't have killed Graham ( I'm so bitter c: )_

* * *

Graham found the entire idea of being in a land plagued by ogres awfully unsettling. Never had he had to face such fearsome creatures in the quiet of the forest. Though, that life was a long time ago, back when he hunted for food and his family were wolves. Now he had a beloved for his family, a group of brave woman to keep an eye on- even though they admittedly could hold their own- and far too many new threats in his life.

Sometimes he considered the idea of returning to his peaceful life.

It never took him long to completely disregard the idea.

After all, for Emma, he would face anything.

Alas, it went as it seemed it would. Graham was a huntsman, a fine one at that, but he was no warrior. Whilst he had worked to strengthen his skills, he could not stand against witches and wraiths and many other beasts of the sort.

His life was anew however, he didn't have to fight alone with his wolf pack. He had a group to battle alongside, and battle they had, many a times.

So when he, Emma, the fierce Mulan and precious Aurora returned to the haven, their idle chat was something of a rarity.

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm not a very good liar," The princess fretted.

Graham sought out the grasp of his love, their fingers intertwining in an instinctual manner. It had been rough going, but the bumps in the road had been worth it. Emma allowed him a smile, a smile that told of their weathered but unbreakable bond.

"Oh, it's not really a lie, Aurora. Lancelot did die an honourable death, and Cora did escape. All true. Just leave the particulars to us. There's no reason to cause unnecessary panic amongst your people." Mulan's logic was not something Graham would dare to try and expand on. The soldier would know best how to handle the princess, just how he knew how to coexist with his own partner in arms.

It was experience mostly, and their connection that had been foretold by the Fates, that allowed Graham to work so easily with Emma. Their plans were always in sync, moves harmonious, strategies perfected in a way that Graham assumed would take normal men many years to match. He was not one to brag, but he would brag proudly about Emma Swan, for she had saved his life countless times and was thus worthy of infinite boasting.

"I'm not so sure it's unnecessary–" The soldier paused, gaining Graham's attention. The hunter looked up from where he'd been admiring dearest, realising perhaps he'd allowed himself to be too soft. "Wait. The tower – we always have sentries guarding the entrance. Stay close."

"If we're to battle then…" Graham trailed off mid sentence as the four of them entered the area below the guard tower, finding piles of corpses strewn across the field.

He felt Emma stiffen beside him, and he automatically wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him in response. "Oh my God…" She murmured, the words settling a sour taste in Graham's mouth. He pressed a kiss to her temple, wishing that she wouldn't have to see such a sight.

Mulan took a step forward, but stopped as though her body refused to be any closer to the carnage that laid before them. "This can't be… Our land… We were protected here – hidden. How did the ogres find us?"

Graham, years of skinning meat and hunting prey under his belt, analysed the nearest body. It was still, pale, _cold_. Yet… in tact. Odly so, if ogres were to blame. That left only one solution. "It appears that ogres may not have done this."

The soldier frowned. "What?"

"Their hearts… They were ripped out. I've experienced magic like this myself. It's twisted and evil, something I know of one woman having a preference to. Regina's mother did this. We need to stop her." Worse was that he could almost _feel_ the pain of losing his heart all over again, and to see it on such a large scale... As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Emma wrapped both of her arms around him and hugged him tightly. It was a comfort that Graham still had to get used to.

"Too late." Mulan scanned the field of death with a hawk-like gaze that was filled with fury. "She killed them. She killed them all."

Graham breathed through his nose. He needed to keep his emotions in check, keep the memories at bay as there wasn't time for him to be lost in thoughts. "Well, we'll just have to stop her before she hurts anyone else. It shouldn't be a problem."

He'd faced one Evil Queen before. Nasty as they were, they weren't exactly unbeatable.

Emma's warmth suddenly left him as she darted forward, rushing towards a stack of bodies and debris. Graham narrowed his gaze, and spotted someone waving their hand underneath. "Hey! Hey! Look!"

Aurora followed swiftly. "There's someone under there." Together the two women helped the person out from under the wreckage. Graham had closed in enough then, enough that he could make out the distinctly male form of the survivor, and the strikingly familiar look about him. If only he could remember from _where_.

"He's alive," Aurora exclaimed, but Graham felt unease in his gut.

Something definitely wasn't right.

"Please," the stranger pleaded.

Graham approached him, wrapped a steady arm around his waist to support the man. He'd had 28 cursed years in Storybrooke to deal with suspicious perps, so Graham figured it was best he deal with the bloke. "It's okay. I've got you."

"Please, help me."

The poor guy sounded like he was in shock, but in the Enchanted Forest you never took anything at face value. Especially now that the place was so corrupt and unpredictable. "It's okay. You're safe now. We won't hurt you."

The stranger's blue eyes met Graham's own, and straight away he knew the bloke would be more trouble than he'd be worth. He had a haunted gaze about him, something that told of a troubled past and ill-intentions. He'd seen it enough in his line of work, enough to know that their time in the Enchanted Forest had just gotten a whole lot more interesting.

"Thank you. Thank you…" The stranger's words of gratitude fell from his lips.

Graham helped him over to a table in the distance, sending a look to Emma that spoke volumes. His beloved nodded and grabbed onto Mulan, tugging the soldier away. "Here, let me help." The princess came over and wrapped her arm around the stranger's other side. "You must be so afraid. Don't worry, you're with the good guys now."

"Mhm, no need to worry about heart-crushing villains." Graham kept a close eye on the stranger for any reaction to his words. The guy was either really good at acting, or simply was an honest man, for he had no reaction whatsoever. Not even a change to his gaze. Graham took a breath and then rubbed the bloke's back soothingly. "Go ahead and take a seat."

As he sat Graham plopped himself down across from him. He looked the man over, able to see him better now. From what he could tell, the fellow had naught a scratch on him. That didn't exactly mean anything, but it still added to the unease Graham felt in his gut about the whole situation. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great," the stranger answered, wringing his hands together. "I'm just a blacksmith, I've never had to– Had to see something like that." His voice quivered as he spoke, thick with emotion.

Graham, for whatever reason, did not feel sympathetic to the man at all. He was an honorable man, one who cried over the death of innocent creatures, so if that didn't set off alarm bells he was a blubbering idiot. "I'm sorry, truly." Graham reached forward and clapped the man's shoulder. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

The stranger didn't flinch from the contact, but he didn't appear soothed by it either.

"I think the same. I fear that the memory will haunt my dreams this night and each night after."

Graham didn't quite know how to respond to that, for the notion hit too close to home.

He could no longer count all the times his love had shook him awake from a nightmare. He hardly suffered from them now, content with his life and his place in the world, but the dreams always managed to creep up on him when he least expected them to.

"Here you go," Emma returned and placed a cup to the stranger. It saved Graham from trying to come up with what would be a feeble response.

The stranger accepted it with a smile, bright white teeth peeking out between dark scruff and fevered lips. "I can't thank you enough for your kindness. Fortune, it seems, has seen fit to show me favour."

Emma didn't give him pause. "An island full of corpses. You're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?"

"Lay off him," Graham snapped immediately, sending a sympathetic glance towards the sole survivor of the awful attack. "He's just endured a hardship that none deserve to bear."

Emma flashed a sharp look at him, but her hand snaked down to thumb at a worn red string that was tied around her wrist. Graham held back a smile.

The stranger, despite Graham's defence, seemed to find it pertinent to explain himself. "She attacked at night – slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out people's hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked."

"So much for fortune favouring the brave," Emma said in a demeaning tone.

"It was all I could do to survive."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me," she explained. Her method was without fault, really. Graham was immensely proud of his brilliant deputy.

"I'm telling you the truth," the man defended, and that was exactly when Graham knew that they had him. Like when a criminal would slip up, one tiny detail missed or forgotten.

"We should leave here in case Cora decides to come back," Mulan proposed.

Graham flashed a glare at the soldier. "No! We are not treating this poor man to such a fate. We would be as awful as Cora herself if we did that. We should focus on getting back to Storybrooke, back to Henry," he aimed the last part at Emma.

Graham had grown to love the boy as though he was his own son. Henry was an incredible kid, smart and brave, worthy of his parentage. The hunter missed the boy fiercely, and he was sure Emma felt the same.

Seeing his chance, the stranger spoke up again. "Well, I know this land well. I can guide you."

With those words, the man sealed his fate.

Emma drew a dagger, metal sharp and glinting in the sunlight, and held it against the stranger's throat. "You're not going to guide us anywhere, until you tell us who you really are."

"Emma!" Graham shouted, getting to his feet and outstretching a placating hand. "Calm down, there's no need to over react."

"I'm not over reacting. Every word he's said to us has been a lie."

"I already told you! I'm just a blacksmith," the stranger repeated.

"Sure you are."

Graham moved to grab Emma and restrain her, but she just stepped to the other side of Hook, dagger incidentally slicing into the man's skin just a bit. It was enough to draw a few drops of blood though, and the stranger gasped at the pain. "Please," he pleaded.

"Stop it!" The hunter shouted again.

"He must be working for Cora, Graham. We can't trust him." She then raised her dagger to stab the man's chest. He had taken Emma hunting more than a few times. She knew where to strike for a quick kill, between the ribs and through the heart.

"No!" Graham rushed forward to shove Emma out of the way, but he knew he wouldn't be fast enough.

Just before Emma's dagger plunged into the stranger's chest, the man's resolve broke. "Alright! Alright!" He flinched away, moving so quickly that Emma wasn't able to grab him. Mulan was suddenly there though, the tip of her sword poking into his back. He couldn't run. They had him trapped. "Good for you! You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand."

It was amazing how the man's entire demeanor changed, going from a scared, vulnerable persona to a smug and cocky bastard. Fine acting indeed.

Emma quirked a brow. "That supposed to be funny? Who are you?"

"Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colourful moniker – Hook."

Ah, and there it was. Graham remembered now, in his years with the queen, Regina had mentioned a 'Captain Hook' on multiple occasions, even looked into that mirrors of hers for him.

 _That_ was how Graham knew the bastard.

"Let me show you," Hook said and then reached into his satchel, only Mulan shoved at him with her sword and Emma swiftly moved and snatched the bag from the man to look inside for herself.

After a moment of searching, she pulled out a gleaming, silver hook. Emma looked at him in disbelief. "As in, Captain Hook?"

Graham had to admit it was a bit unbelievable. He'd had 28 years in the Land Without Magic, and so he had a greater appreciation for the ridiculousness of the fairytale turned reality.

Hook grinned, smirked even- with a quirked brow in a blatantly flirtatious manner. "Ah, so you've heard of me." Strangely enough, Graham found himself amused rather than jealous. Everything was so backwards with the pirate and Graham worried how that might affect him in the long haul.

Emma was unamused. The sight of her all domineering and in power definitely did things to Graham. It didn't help they'd been stuck in the Enchanted Forest with barely any rest for so many days. "You'd better start talking. I'm not one to be patient, especially when I'm facing people who _get on my nerves_."

Hook swallowed as Emma raised her dagger again, stalking towards him and pressing the sharp instrument to his neck. Hook scoffed, tongue peeking out just a bit. Graham didn't miss how intimate the two appeared in that moment. "Cora wanted me to gain your trust, so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there."

Graham raised a brow. "She has gained access to a portal?

"Just knew something you didn't." Hook appraised Graham, and the hunter knew that the pirate was trying to figure him out. Both of them were alike in that way, they'd had it tough in the Enchanted forest, could both manipulate and deceive when necessary. Fortunately, it seemed Hook had yet to see through Graham. The pirate turned his gaze to Emma, eyes intense as the sun streamed and caught the cerulean flecks that lay within the blue depths. "You may have destroyed that wardrobe, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes. She's going to use them to open up a portal. Now, if you'll kindly let me go."

Mulan shook her head, grip tightening on her sword. "No. We can't, not after you've taken all those lives.."

"That was Cora, not me."

Emma's gaze hardened. "Lock him up."

Graham kind of wished he'd had his cuffs on him when he'd stepped through the portal.

"Wait. Wait! You need me."

"Why?"

"Because we both want the same thing – to get back to your land. I arranged for transport with Cora. But, seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you, if you promise to take me along."

Graham was definitely intrigued. It would be good to have another skilled fighter with the group. He was sure that Cora was unaware of all of their group's abilities, but having Hook on their side could definitely swing the odds even more in their favor. And considering his end goal was to get himself and Emma home safely… Graham wasn't sure if he could pass the offer up. "You'll help us get home?" Graham asked, sounding hopeful.

Hook met his gaze again, nodding shortly. "The ashes will open a portal, but, to find your land, she needs more. There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does."

He liked the sound of that. Hook had information they needed, and here he was offering a deal. An easy deal. All they had to do was bring him to Storybrooke.

It wasn't like he could cause much trouble there, what with so many back home ready to defend it. "That means Cora won't make it to Storybrooke, and we'll be one step closer to getting home. That sounds too good to be true… but you seem like an honorable man."

Hook's lips quirked into a half-smirk. "There's only one way to find out." The pirate thought _he'd_ come out with the best end of the deal in this. He could potentially play both parties, but he didn't know that if he betrayed them, it would surely end with him stuck in this realm and them waving gleefully as they return home.

Graham wasn't worried, not even in the least.

Emma pulled her dagger away, but kept it poised at her side. She glanced quickly at Graham, and he subtly gave her a nod. "Alright, you tell me one thing, and whatever you say, I better believe it – why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?"

Hook held her gaze, and it was clear to all how his eyes darkened, expression shifted from being smug and confident to downright _deadly_. Graham knew the look well. "To exact revenge on the man who took my hand… Rumpelstiltskin."

Silence descended. Graham was the first to react. "Well go on then, leave him be."

Both Mulan and Emma gave him a look, but they must have noticed the resolve in his eyes because they both backed off. Graham immediately moved forward, pulling a tissue out of his pocket and pressing it to the cut on Hook's neck. "Hold on to that, it's not deep. You'll be fine."

"I've suffered worse," Hook assured and said nothing more as he stepped away.

Emma walked up to his side, and they both watched as Hook moved to empty space and dealt with the cut on his neck. "We need to tie him up," she whispered.

"If you wish to indulge in light bondage play with the pirate then go right ahead."

She chuckled, reaching down to squeeze his hand. "This isn't your normal play. What's up?"

"He's… Getting to me."

"That's never happened before. What happened to my infallible Sheriff?"

The huntsman winced. "I'm not sure. You need to take the lead on this."

"I'd be happy to, but I think you're wrong. I think you're just being bromantic."

"Bromantic?" Graham quirked an incredulous brow. "Why if I'm not mistaken I think you're jealous."

"Now you're just deflecting. You need to take a step back and reconsider. If you wanna befriend him for real I'm not going to stop you but… stay safe, stay _whole_." Her hand came up to press against his chest, right over his heart.

"I haven't lost my brain yet, Emma." Graham placed his hand over hers, rubbing a soothing thumb over her knuckles. "Now, go tie up Captain Hook."

Emma laughed at that, a beautiful sound Graham was always stunned to realise was his doing. "Yeah. What even is our lives, hmm?"

He watched her go, and couldn't help but wondering how the whole fiasco with Hook would end.

Hopefully with them being back in Storybrooke.

 _Hopefully_.

ℑґḯṧн ϟωαη

"Up ahead. We'll find the compass just over the ridge."

Hook's shout echoed down to where Graham and Emma were walking, hand in hand. Their proximity probably hadn't gone unnoticed by the pirate, but the huntsman figured he'd probably been watching them long enough to realise there was more going on between them than a simple friendship.

Yet he'd still dared to flirt with Emma.

Graham just didn't get him. Perhaps he would in time.

"He could just be leading us exactly where Cora wants us. It has to be a trap."

"Ye of little faith," he teased. "For as long as I've known you it's always been impossible to make you believe in anything."

Emma pouted. "That's not true!" She brought their hands up for closer inspection. Graham had always loved how perfectly their palms slotted together. "I believe in you."

"So then trust me, I won't let anything keep us from Henry, from your parents and from our home."

And indeed they did have a home. They had an apartment, Graham's apartment. God… he'd been so happy when she'd agreed to move into him.

Emma's smile was blinding. "Same here. I love you."

Graham pressed a kiss to her lips, unable to hold back his affections for any longer. "And I love you," he told her, nose brushing hers. "We'll be home before you know it."

When he looked away from his beloved, Graham didn't miss Hook suddenly looking away from them. He'd been caught staring.

The two began walking again, catching up with where the group had stopped at the top of the ridge. Coming out of the forest, the huntsman saw a towering beanstalk in the distance.

Emma looked at it as though it had personally offended her. "Let me guess – the compass is up there?"

Hook smiled cheekily. "Oh, yeah."

"That's a long climb," Graham murmured. It would be no small feat that they'd have to accomplish.

Hook only made matters worse by elaborating; "It's not the climb you need to worry about. It's the giant at the top."

"Great," Graham wrapped an arm around Emma, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Well we've faced worse challenges. Lead the way, Killian."

If the pirate seemed startled by Graham's sudden use of his name, he didn't show it.

Emma, however, caught Graham's gaze as they lagged behind the group once more. "Killian?"

"Yep."

"That's a bit informal."

"Well, bros don't call their bros by their monikers, do they?" Graham grinned and grabbed her arm, threading it through his own so they were linked by their elbows. "He's been flirting with you."

"Why if I'm not mistaken I think you're jealous." She parroted his earlier comment.

"Strangely enough, I'm not." Graham looked forward to where the pirate was climbing over a fallen tree. "I actually find it rather amusing. Do you think you could incite more of his attention?"

"I'd rather not."

"Ah, well that's probably for the best." Graham helped Emma across a tangle of roots. She could handle the forest well enough, of course. He'd made sure to that when he'd taken her hunting. It was the gentlemanly thing to do though. It wasn't like there were any doors for him to hold open for her. "I don't know if I could ever be as charming as a pirate."

"I'd love it if you tried," Emma cajoled in a devious tone.

"Anything for you, the ruler of my heart, my truest love."

Emma swatted at him, but he didn't miss the blush that dusted her cheeks.

Eventually their conversation died off as they focused on hiking through the wild terrain. Hook let the way in a quiet mood that seemed out of character. Graham assumed he was considering his options, and his imminent future.

He'd given the pirate his chance, however, so how Hook's tale ended was up to him now.

Graham hoped he chose correctly.

"It's a little freakier than I remember from the story," Emma admitted as she looked up to the beanstalk. They approached the base of the beanstalk and looked up, seeing that it extended high into the clouds.

Mulan nodded sagely. "Reminds me of death."

Graham huffed. "Fun. Just like rock climbing back at home."

Hook looked back at the group, and it was clear he'd found his confidence again. _He'd decided, then_ , Graham realised. "Well, your compass awaits. Shall we?"

"Wait. If these beans create…portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass?"

"Because there aren't any more beans. Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong."

 _My dear_. Graham had to raise a brow at that.

"There was a guy named Jack, and a cow, and something about evil giant with a treasure and a golden goose. …Or harp."

Hook looked at Emma with pity at her ignorance. "Sounds like a lovely tale. But the truth's a little bit more gruesome. The giants grew the beans, but, rather than use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack, was a man who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. If they couldn't have their magic, then nobody could. It's really very bad form."

 _An honorable man_ , Graham thought. _One who believes in good form_.

"Evil giants, who made magic portal beans? Why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more?"

"Because one giant survived. The strongest and most terrible of them all. And we'll have to get past him to get the magic compass." The revelation, despite adding an extra bump in their plan, still wasn't the worse news Graham had ever received. "The treasure remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her and we're on our way."

Mulan remained sceptical. "How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass for Cora?"

Something changed in the pirate's gaze then. It became sincere, raw. No more walls in place to deceive them. "Because you four are far safer company. All I need is a ride back. I'll swear allegiance to whomever gets me there first."

Graham understood that. He sympathised with the pirate then. They both had a need to get to Storybrooke, even if for different reasons. "Let's get going then," Graham urged, sure that Hook wouldn't betray them for the moment at least.

"Right, so…" Hook barked a short, nervous laugh. "I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders."

Emma took the dilemma in stride. "Alright, so how do we get up there?"

"I've got a counter spell from Cora. If you'd be so kind."

He then proceeded to hold up his wrists that were tied together.

Graham glanced at Emma, but his beloved had walked off to sort out their weapons.

It was up to him then.

"Pleasure," Graham told the other man with an honest grin. "I understand the annoyance of chafing restraints."

Hook smirked in a devilish manner, eyes alight with mischief. "I'm sure you do," he said in a blatantly suggestive tone. Graham's grip on the rope faltered, just for a fraction of a second before he had it untied gently. His trip up had been enough of a give away though, because the pirate was grinning at him when Graham looked up once more. When had their faces grown so close? "Thank you, mate."

The cocky bastard then _winked_ at him.

Graham realised he may never understand the guy, and stepped back before he could make matters worse. Hook tugged off his cloak, doing away with his disguise. Underneath he wore leather garb, a fact that hardly surprised the huntsman. He then tapped a leather cuff on his wrist that glowed at the touch.

"I've got one more of these. Cora was to accompany me. So… Which one of you four shall take her place? Hm? Go on, fight it out." Graham truly realised the man's change in demeanor then. The pirate knew his place, knew they needed him and that he needed them. It was a pretty good position to be in, so now he no longer had to bother being… _pleasant_. "Don't be afraid to, you know, really get into it."

Emma just rolled her eyes at him and Graham honestly couldn't blame her.

Jones _was_ pretty damn insufferable.

"Stay there," Emma told Hook and then ushered the group away from their latest recruit.

Mulan is the first to stake her claim. "All due respect, I'm the best equipped to go. How many wars have you been through?"

"That doesn't particularly apply to this situation," Graham reasoned.

Aurora cut in– "It should be me."

The soldier was not impressed. "You? You haven't fought in a battle."

"With all due respect, Princess, this is about getting us home to our loved ones. Why would you–"

"Because I have no loved ones. If I fail, you can still go on."

Emma wasn't impressed. "It's me. I'm going, and I'm not going to fail."

Graham stepped forward then. "I'm afraid, ladies, that I will be the one to carry out this particular task. Hook and I are the ones most likely to _work_ together. Knowing all of you, you'd rather cut off his head than allowed him to help you."

"I hate when you're right," Emma said bitterly. "This is about getting back to _Henry_ though."

"Which you **know** I understand." Graham walked right up to his beloved, taking her hands and holding them up before them. He held her gaze, his cerulean depths peering into her emerald ones. "If you can honestly tell me you're willing to put aside your differences with him, _trust_ him, then I will let you go. If you can't, then I won't. You two will need to be able to work together if I'm to see you return."

She remained silent.

"Right then–"

"Graham," Emma tugged against his grasp. "Please."

He directed a small, sad smile at her before leaning down to kiss her. It was a passionate meeting of their lips, a goodbye, a promise to return.

When he pulled away there were tears pooling in Emma's eyes. "Come back to me, safe, and _whole_."

Graham grabbed her hand, put it over his heart. "This is _yours_. You're the only one who will ever be able to harm it."

"And I never will," Emma promised, a single tear slipping free as her gaze turned into something fierce. She turned to Mulan. "Anything in that bag that's going to help him with a giant?"

"A hook?"

"Hey!" Hook protested.

Mulan nodded at them. "Come with me." She took Emma and Graham aside, pulling out a cloth bag and giving it to Graham. "This – powder made from poppies. He has to inhale it."

Emma and Graham shared a glance. And understanding passed between them. She turned back to Mulan, tugging on the string around her wrist. "And your sword – how strong is it?"

"The most powerful blade in all the realms."

Graham's lips pressed into a thin line. "Is it strong enough to cut through that beanstalk?"

"Indeed."

Emma reached out and grabbed Graham's hand. She looked at him with a broken expression. "We'll give you ten hours, if you're not back in time–" Her voice pitched as a sob wracked through her body. "We'll cut it down, and keep going."

"For Henry," Graham reminded with a half-hearted smile.

Suddenly Hook called out to them. "Ladies, Gentlemen. In this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out. In other words, tick tock." Graham took a breath, pressing one last kiss to the top of Emma's head before heading over to Hook. He grinned as the huntsman joined him. "I was hoping it'd be you."

"You're lucky, I had to trade my secret recipe for this. Best hot wings in existence."

"Hot wings?" Hook quirked a brow.

"I'll make some for you, one day."

Hook grinned like the smug bastard he was and grabbed Graham's hand, resting it on his shoulder. "Put your hand right here." He rolled up the sleeve of Graham's leather jacket and snapped the cuff on his wrist. "Well done, mate. This will allow you to climb. There are other dangers, but I think between the two of us we could best them." He then held up his stump, pointing to his bracer. Graham knew what he wanted and gave a sigh but reached into the satchel he'd been carrying since they'd tied the pirate's hands.

"I may trust you with this, but the others don't." Graham's whispered words go unheard by the rest of the group, but he knows that Hook had listened. The pirate nods, understanding the real weight of the hook Graham hands over.

"I must say you handled my appendage rather well," Hook mused as he checked over his hook. He then looked at the huntsman out of the corner of his eye.

Graham wasn't about to let himself be bested. "I've had much practice with my own."

"Lonely nights, huh?" Hook asked, but his grin had shifted from mischievous to pleased. Graham wondered if that meant they could have some fun on their journey rather than be constantly analysing each other.

"Not since I met Emma." Graham took a look at the beanstalk before swiftly starting to climb. He'd had to scale many trees in his life, living in the forest. "And you?"

Hook took to the beanstalk with as much fervour, scaling it just as well- and with only one hand no less. "A pirate's life involves many women, but many nights on the sea."

There's silence again as they focus on climbing. Graham does his best from keeping it a challenge- who could climb the fastest- as the beanstalk was very _very_ tall and rushing it wouldn't have been wise.

Unfortunately it had been too long since he'd had a chance at genuine manly rivalry.

Hook, as he'd admitted, was good.

But Graham scaled the stalk as though it were as easy as a ladder.

Their battle lasted long enough for Graham to be a good thirty feet higher, and both of them more than halfway up the stalk when Hook yelled up at him. "Okay, mate! I admit defeat! Wait up a moment."

The huntsman didn't bother to hide his smirk as Hook caught up with him. "I'll give it to you, Killian, you're not half bad for a _pirate_."

"And this is _your_ first beanstalk?" Hook asked, disbelief coloring his features.

Graham nodded.

"Well, you never forget your first." Hook looked up, checking to see how far left they had to climb. when he looked back down, there was a curiosity to his gaze that Graham knew meant their silent climbing was over. "So who were you in this realm?"

The huntsman paused. "How do you know I'm from here?"

"You have a way about you. I didn't fail to notice how… at home you seem."

"Well, you'd be right." Graham tested the strength of the next vine, hauled himself up a bit to gain some height on the pirate. "I wasn't anything, really. Some would call me the Queen's plaything, others a huntsman. In truth, I was just a man."

"But now you are a hero." Hook grinned at him, like a friend to another he was proud of. "And you have a gorgeous… wife?"

"Perhaps one day. For now we are simply dating."

"Anything with that lass seems worth the trouble associated."

Graham shrugged. "I brought trouble into her life too."

Hook raised a single brow, clearly wanting to know more.

This was it then, how much did Graham trust the pirate with? Could they really be friends? Or was he being foolish.

...Only time would tell.

"The land we came from, Storybrooke– The evil Queen was there. She had my heart," Graham began, taking a leap of faith. "I didn't know that of course, because of the curse. For twenty-eight years I felt empty, and then a woman named Emma Swan visited the town and…"

"You fell in love?"

"Yes. Quickly, without choice." Graham glanced down at the ground, thinking of how Emma would be looking up, hoping he was safe. "Regina was not happy that we grew close I started to remember my past, remembered how the Queen had taken my heart and was hiding it in her vault- which was also in Storybrooke. So we went to find it, Emma and I. When we did, we evidently pissed the Queen off."

"And she had your heart…"

Graham nodded. "It was… a close call. Emma kissed me, and true love's kiss broke the curse for me. I remembered everything, and so I told her that I had something I needed to do- not wanting her to cross Regina's path again. I rushed off, Emma followed. When we reached Regina's vault the Queen held my heart in her hands and began to crush it."

Hook's face was blank with a lack of emotion, carefully guarded. "And what next? Clearly you survived the encounter."

"Emma saved me. She…" Graham chuckled as he remembered. "She tackled Regina, stole my heart back and returned it to me, made me whole. I'm not sure if you've had experience with the whole 'heart taking' thing- what with Cora and all- but the ordeal really brought us closer together."

"Aye, I know something of it."

Graham paused, turning to study the pirate closely. He appeared troubled, and Graham realised perhaps his story had been insensitive. "Did someone…?" Hook's mouth shifted into a somber expression. He raised his forearm, turning it so Graham could see the tattoo that stood out on his skin. "Milah…" Graham trailed off as he read the name that sat across the red heart.

"Rumpelstiltskin took her heart, and _crushed_ it in front of me."

Graham felt his chest tighten with emotion. He knew of the terrible acts Rumplestiltskin had carried out, but he'd grown too used to Mr. Gold's less prevalent antics. The remainder of his true evil didn't sit well with the huntsman. He offered Hook a pat on the shoulder and an understanding nod. "We'll get you back to Storybrooke, but I hope you change your mind on seeking revenge."

Hook smirked, walls coming up once more. "Not gonna happen, mate, but I appreciate the pep talk."

Graham considered him. Now that he knew more about the pirate, he wanted to try and talk to him, discuss things. It didn't seem like Hook was in the mood for any more chit chat though, so Graham decided to let him be. "Anytime. Let's keep going."

"What's the rush?" Hook asked, but started moving.

Graham decided not to answer that question.

Because that was a thing he could do.

The climb became more difficult the longer they went on. They took breaks with increasing frequency, at first neither of them having the breath to speak. Then, the sun began to set and the heat of the day was no longer an issue. It made things easier, and soon they were able to pause in a such a way that Graham could speak.

And speak he did- because throughout their silence he'd been going over and over Jones' words. "Killian?"

"Aye, mate?" Killian looked up at him, grabbing onto a vine with the curve of his hook.

"Regina did a lot of… bad things to me whilst I was under her control, some I would never dare to admit to. There was a time after the curse on Storybrooke was broken where Regina had no magic and was defenseless. Many times I found myself… tempted, to seek revenge for how she had wronged me."

Graham rubbed at a spot on his chest, not daring to meet Hook's gaze. "But I never did. I had Emma and Henry, friends that gave me a fresh start, a new path to follow- one of light. I've never regretted my decision to forgive the Queen, no matter how many nights I relive her wrong-doings in my dreams. No matter how many nights I relive _my_ wrong-doings in my dreams." Finally he looked up and met the pirate's gaze. Once again Graham found it shadowed, close off, but at least the bloke was listening. "You could have that, you know. A home. Someone you want to be a better man for."

Killian flashed him a sardonic smile. "Ah, but I'm a centuries old pirate with one hand and a drinking problem. Who'd ever be willing to put up with me?"

And suddenly… Graham knew the answer. "Me."

"Pardon, mate?"

"I will. I'll help you be a better man, find a future a thousand times better than any the path of revenge could lead you to." The huntsman climbed towards Hook, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. "There's this thing in the Land Without Magic called the 'twelve step program'. An important part of it is to have someone sponsor you. Someone who will believe in you, trust you and guide you, give you advice. I see a lot of myself in you, Jones, I'd love to be that person for you and help you find your own path in the light."

Graham figured that Killian would brush him off, keep on climbing without looking back. He wasn't a moron, he knew the stories of Captain Hook, both from Emma's world and his own.

Except Hook surprised him. The pirate gave him a grin and saluted him. "I'll consider it."

Graham couldn't keep the damn smile off of his face.

They had a long road ahead of them, but he was starting to hope Hook saw light at the end of the tunnel, rather than a pitch black void.

 _Fingers crossed_ , Graham figured and began climbing again.

* * *

Leave a review if you have time. Check out my tumblr: hooked-on-emma


	2. Chapter 2

A huge thank you to everyone who read + a cookie to those that fav/followed/reviewed. Ya'll get the next chap early.

 **Check out my OUAT tumblr: hooked-on-emma**

 _I don't own OUAT otherwise I wouldn't have made it canon that Graham was ****d( LBH c: )_

* * *

ℑґḯṧн ϟωαη

When they finally reach the top of the beanstalk, Graham is kind of… dissapointed. He steps onto the brickwork surrounding the stalk, looking out across the destitute courtyard scattered with skeletons and rubble. "What happened here?" Graham found himself questioning.

"It's where the final battle was." Hook reached into his back pocket and pulled out a flask.

Graham frowned at it as the pirate took a long drag of its contents. "What's that?"

"Rum, want some?"

The huntsman shook his head. "In another circumstance, maybe. Right now though, I don't think that's exactly _hydrating_."

"Quite the opposite," Killian agreed and just grinned as he chugged some more. Once he finished he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Now here's the plan – we wait for the giant to fall asleep. And when he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. It's where the treasures are – where the compass lies."

Graham frowned. They didn't have enough time for that. "There's a quicker option. Mulan gave me this powder, if the giant breathes it in he'll be knocked out."

"Well, that's riskier."

"Than waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to?"

"Point taken." Hook held out his hand. "Go ahead and hand over the bag then."

"No… I'll do it."

Hook rolled his eyes. "No offence, mate, but you may be good at climbing beanstalks but I think I'd do better at dodging giant's feet."

"There's another option. One of us gains a height advantage, perhaps up on that statue over there." Graham glanced around the courtyard. "Then the other distracts the giant so the one who climbed up can throw the poppy powder."

"This is just a ploy to show off your climbing skills again, innit?"

Graham barked a laugh, earning a grin from the pirate. "No but now it is. You get to be the bait." The huntsman then pulled out the bag and raced towards the statue, calling over his shoulder to Hook; "Hurry up, _mate_ , we don't have all night!"

"Arsehole!" Hook retorted.

The huntsman smiled as he climbed, making his way to the top of the statue near the entrance. He perched himself on its shoulder, clinging to the neck of it.

Hook had caught up and was standing by a discarded giant's shield, holding a bone, poised to strike. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," Graham replied, clutching the statue tighter. He couldn't help but wonder if Emma would've made it this far. Knowing her, she would have gladly just shoved Hook off the beanstalk rather than try and endure his flirtations.

Hook hit the shield with the bone, the noise causing the giant to awaken. There was a deafening roar as the giant charged out of the castle, and Graham immediately notices how much taller the giant is compared to the statue. There was no way he'd be able to throw the bag that high.

"Argh, bollocks."

The pirate proved worthy of assisting Graham in the task however, as he began to provoke the giant with taunts and slowly maneuvered the giant towards the huntsman. "Hey! You big git! Yeah, you. Huh? You want to kill a human? Huh? You want to kill a human? Well, I'm the worst human around." Graham didn't quite approve of that last bit, but hell, if it worked then he wasn't about to complain. "Come on. Come on, then!"

When the giant leaned over to grab Hook, Graham saw his chance. He threw the poppy powder in the beast's face and in an instant the giant topples over, falling to the ground unconscious.

Graham cheers, glad that they'd succeeded even with the added difficulty. He looked down at the ground, only to realise that Hook had disappeared from sight.

Stone cold dread washed through him, and he immediately began calling his friends' name. "Killian! Killian are you okay?"

And then there he is, relieving Graham of what was sure to be an imminent panic attack. "He's out cold," Killian confirmed. "And I'm _dandy_ , you?"

"Relieved," Graham said simply, not in the mood to elaborate. "Let's go steal a compass."

It didn't take long for Graham to clamber back down the statue, and when he landed with a thump Hook was there, looking at him with a complicated gaze. "We good?" Graham asked.

"Yes, indeed. After you." Killian gestured with his hook to go ahead.

The huntsman eyes him closely, trying to find an explanation for the pirate's sudden change in mood. Nothing was revealed to him however so he just headed inside the castle and hope it wasn't anything too worrisome.

It wasn't hard to find the treasure room, and they entered, both with reverent expressions on their faces. "They hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures in here. Piles of jewels, and every room filled with coins…"

Hook had stopped to quite actually smell the coins. Graham looked at him levelly. "No."

"Aye, but surely the giant won't need them."

"Killian," Graham's voice was stern as though dealing with a misbehaving puppy. " _No_. Let's just go find the compass and get out."

"Fine, but what's your rush?"

Graham didn't miss the pirate pocketing a coin. Too bad he didn't have any rolled up newspaper nearby… or a spray bottle. "How long do you think magic knockout powder lasts?"

Killian shook his head, not a care in the world. "I have no clue."

Graham nodded pointedly. "That is why we should hurry the hell up."

"Too right, mate." Hook smirked as he strolled on by like _Graham_ was the one being dramatic. "Come. Everything we need is right in front of us."

 _Bloody pirate_ , Graham thought, but carried on.

He was definitely buying a spray bottle as _soon_ as he got home.

They continued to explore the treasure room, and Graham probably caught Killian pocketing something 7 times out of the 10 times he actually did. The huntsman had keen eyes of course, but even he was overwhelmed by the sheer endlessness of the treasures the giant's kept. "How on earth are we supposed to find a compass in this mess?"

"By looking," Killian answered simply. Damn bastard was enjoying himself. What pirate wouldn't in a room full of gold and jewels? "I wonder how much treasure we could carry down the beanstalk… In addition to the compass, of course."

Graham slowed as he came across a skeleton holding a sword, engraved with the name 'Jack'. "Ah, I guess that's Jack from the story."

"Aye, the giant killer." Hook surveyed the scene. "I suppose it's not that bad of a fate considering he–"

Graham looked up from the corpse, only to realize Killian was walking backwards into a tripwire. "Whoa! Killian, lookout." The pirate of course couldn't stop in time, so Graham found himself stopping the man by grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket. He tugged Hook close, making sure the man didn't get any closer to the wire.

"Well I knew that my charms affected the gender of the male variety sometimes but I thought my devilishly good looks were lost on you, huntsman."

Graham chuckled nervously, smoothing Hooks lapels as he let go. "Um, sure buddy. Whatever you need to think to enlarge that ego of yours."

"I'm sure I can find a way to _enlarge_ your ego too," Killian replied with a smirk and a quirked brow, a look Graham had seen him direct to Emma many times.

"Hands to yourself, _Jones_."

"A rule that you were not keeping to a moment ago, mate."

"It's a tripwire," Graham explained. He was unsettled by the pirate's flirtations, but he tried to pass it off as exaggeration. "Quite a security system." They follow the wire with their eyes, seeing that it attaches to a large, overhanging cage.

"Well, that's a plausible excuse for grabbing me, but next time don't stand on ceremony." Hook reached out and straightened Graham's tie, patting the man's chest afterwards.

Graham decided it was best to ignore the pirate, lest he try and keep up with the man's seemingly endless wit. "Let's just find the compass, and go home."

Hook kept Graham's gaze, and the huntsman worried he might just suffocate from its intensity. What on earth was Killian playing at? Wasn't it enough to flirt with his beloved? Did the pirate really have to drag Graham into it as well?

Although… he kind of had to admit the whole excursion had so far, been pretty… fun. Just as he'd hoped it would.

They soon reached a grander part of the room, sectioned off by a support beam in the middle. Graham looked around for the millionth time and could once again only see useless jewels and gold. "This is a waste. We need to try another tactic. Maybe we should regroup."

"Allegedly, it's in here somewhere. We just have to look." Hook stepped inside what appeared to be an oversized birdcage. "Give me a boost would you, mate?"

"Unless it's for you to get the compass then I'd rather not. We don't have long before the–"

With almost dramatic timing, the giant's footsteps sounded in the distance, cutting Graham off. Hook turned just as the floor began to shake "Someone's up." He reached out and snatched Graham's hand as coins and other treasures began to clatter to the ground all around them. "Quickly. Get under something."

He dragged them towards a grate at the far wall. The giant charged into the treasure room, and his stomping caused parts of the ceiling to collapse. The debris fall onto where Hook is standing a few paces ahead of Graham.

Graham was left to watch the terrifying event, and was left helpless as the world collapsed around him. "Killian?" Graham called, praying to whatever deities watched over them that his newfound friend was alright.

Unlike the first time that Hook disappeared, the man does not simply re emerge with a witty one liner. No, this time Graham knows that something has definitely gone wrong. There was not time for Graham to worry, however, because in the next moment the giant was upon him, thick, meaty hand grabbing him and hoisting him into the air.

Graham's not afraid to admit he screamed, he yelled; "Let go of me, you beast!"

"No! You're a thief, and you poisoned me. I'm going to _kill_ you."

"Over my dead body," Graham spat, and yeah it didn't make much sense but he said it anyway. As the giant's grip tightened, the huntsman managed to pull out a dagger that had been tucked away under his sleeve in a holster. "See this!" He yelled between ragged breaths. "This dagger is enhanced so that whatever it cuts, _dies_ , between one breath and the next!"

(It was actually enchanted to kill the subject within a day, but those were specifics that wouldn't help him with his case.)

"Now let go of me, and give me the compass that I seek, so I can return home to my love's son and my family!"

The giant, conveniently enough, believed him. He dropped Graham unceremoniously, and he fell to the ground, landing with a thump. It took him a moment to right himself, to catch his breath. When he did he continued to hold the dagger out threateningly. "Now, give me the compass."

"You're going to kill me either way. Go ahead. Kill me." The giant stared down at Graham. He could've easily just squashed Graham with his foot… but for some reason, he didn't.

"You don't know me," Graham refuted.

"I know your kind. They massacred us, and destroyed our beans."

"I heard it the other way."

"That's because the victors get to tell the story."

Graham lowered the dagger, watching for the giant's next move. When the huntsman was certain he wouldn't be attacked again, he put the dagger away. "I apologize on behalf of those who have wronged you, giant, but I can assure you I'm only here for the compass. Then my friend and I will be out of your hair."

"If I give it to you… Will you promise to leave and never come back?"

"You have my word," Graham assured. "You'll be left to your own devices once more."

After a few seconds of consideration, the giant knelt down and leaned forward enough so that Graham was almost at his eye level. Then, the giant reached into his pocket and dangled a compass in front of Graham. "Take it. I've no need for it here."

"Thank you. Your compassion won't be forgotten. Perhaps I can change the story of your kind, for you don't seem a bad guy to me." Graham eyed the compass as he took it, then slid it into the pocket of his jacket. As he was about to move out and find Killian, an idea sparked in his mind. "Do you think you could help me free my friend? He was trapped under a pile of rubble in your earlier stampede."

The giant shrugged. "I guess."

Graham lead the giant to where he knew Hook to be. There was still no sign of the man, so Graham was hesitant to call for his friend. What if the worst had happened? What if the man was dead? "Killian?" Graham hedged.

"I'm alright! It's not that I don't mind tight spaces, sometimes they can be rather pleasurable, but it would be wonderful if you could get me out of here, mate."

Graham sighed, because Killian could really be daft sometimes, but gave the giant a thumbs up. The oversized humanoid nodded and then bent down, ripping away the largest bit of rubble and throwing it off into the distance.

The huntsman didn't wait. He rushed forward and began helping Hook out from under the debris, surreptitiously checking the man over as he did. "You are bloody brilliant. Amazing." Hook gushed as his gaze travelled up to the giant who was working free a rock that appeared to be covering a tunnel. "You befriended a giant. Incredible. _And_ he gave you the compass. May I see it?"

Thinking it through, Graham realised that at some point he'd begun to trust the pirate. He held out the compass, knowing that Hook wouldn't steal it and pawn it off to Cora. At least, Graham hoped he wouldn't.

"It's more beautiful than legend." Hook took it from the other's outstretched hand, and for a moment Graham tensed. The pirate inspected the golden device before nodding and handing it back. Once Graham had pocketed their treasure, Hook extended a hand in offering. "Come. Let's go."

Graham ignored the hand and instead started walking.

"Well, you're the first fellow I've met that _doesn't_ appear to like being courted."

"I just have priorities," Graham told the man. Hell, the huntsman was actually kind of getting used to Hook's strange personality… Which Graham wasn't sure was a good thing or not. "We need to get back down and get home."

"You can leave through here," The giant said. He'd once more knelt down to eye level. "And human, I hope that you will find a way to destroy whatever means you used to climb the stalk in the first place."

Graham gave a nod, understanding the giant's words. Hook, meanwhile, appeared to be staring intensely at the giant. He frowned at his friend, about to ask what the matter was, but Hook spoke and answered his question. "Your necklace, that's a bean, correct? One that can make portals?"

"Not anymore. It was destroyed like the rest of them. I wear it as a reminder… A reminder that you're all killers."

Hook scoffed. "Maybe some, but evidently we are not. Do you mind if I take it?"

"What use is it to you?" The giant questioned with a frown.

The pirate smirked, glancing at Graham with a smug expression. "I think I've found a way for us to get home, without needing that stupid sparkly dirt of Cora's."

...Which would make things a lot easier.

"If you want to take it, then go ahead." The giant ripped the necklace free and dropped it down to them. "I think it's time I try to move past what happened to my kind."

"That would certainly ease your conscious," Graham handed the bean over to Hook. The pirate stared at it, stunned at the trusting gesture. Graham didn't pay him a second glance, so sure in his choice that he was. "Listen, my friend Emma, she could find a way to bring you with us back to Storybrooke. It's where there's a lot of other people from the Enchanted Forest making a fresh start. Maybe you could, too."

"What is your name?"

"Graham Humbert."

"Well, Graham Humbert, your offer is a kind one, but I think I'd rather stay here."

Graham nodded his understanding. That was it, then.

Hook waited a moment, and then tugged on Graham's forearm. "Let's go, mate. Before the giant changes his mind."

He let himself be guided over to the tunnel, but shook off Hook's grip once they were free of the castle's depths. "I can't believe we didn't die, even after our challenge was… supersized."

Hook stared at him.

Graham frowned. "It's– It's a joke." He gestured with his hands. "You know, because the giant was bigger than we expected."

"Look, I think it's best if you leave the comedic relief to me." Graham was _not_ disheartened by that. Hook stepped forward and spun on his heel. "In other news, I dare say we make quite the team. The pirate and the huntsman," Hook finished, twiddling his fingers and spreading his hands as though imagining the title in golden lights.

"I do believe it would be 'The huntsman and the pirate.' After all, I was the one to get the compass. All's you did was hide under a pile of rocks."

"Yeah, but who played giant bait while the other was safe on a statue?"

Graham scoffed. "Only because I was the better climber."

"If you keep this up it's going to end with a dual, mate." Hook's voice was as sharp as steel, but his eyes were alight with merriment.

He felt his lips twitch, wanting to meet the man's amusement with his own, but they'd come across the beanstalk and they _did_ have a time limit. "You're right. Get climbing, Jones."

"Aye, Aye, mate." Killian saluted before taking a leap and starting down the stalk.

Graham shook his head at the pirate's antics, but made sure his pack was secure before beginning to climb as well.

There was silence for a while as the two got used to hanging off vines again, but Hook got straight into it as soon as he found the chance. "You said something about a dagger being enchanted. How did you come upon such a weapon?"

Ah. So they'd finally reached another of those moments. The point at which Graham had a choice. Spill the secret about their soon to be not-so-secret weapon to a potential enemy? Or hold onto it.

Did Graham trust Captain Hook?

The selfish pirate who'd work with an evil, heart stealing witch to get what he wanted?

No.

...But he did trust Killian.

"Emma enchanted it for me."

Hook stilled, a curious look coming across his face. "Your lass wields magic?"

Graham wrapped an arm around the thickest vine he could, knowing it'd be best if he explained the story in full. It wasn't something he enjoyed recalling, but he didn't want to keep anything from the pirate. That was how trust worked.

"Regina… wounded me, when she attempted to crush my heart. When Emma kissed me, she did more than break the curse on Storybrooke with True Love, she healed me as well. I knew my fair share about magic, having done the Queen's bidding for so long. So I realised pretty quickly she'd healed me, and Emma was understandably eager to hone such a skill."

Killian frowned. "So Swan is a witch?"

"No! Her magic isn't like that." Graham brought out a hand to accent his explanation. "She wields what Regina likes to call 'light magic'. I don't pretend to understand it all, but so far Emma's powers don't carry the same sinister quality as the Evil Queen's."

"And you failed to mention that early? I'm sure her magic would've fared better against a giant than any of our tricks." Killian didn't seem mad though, more perplexed.

That was good then, because it meant that Cora _definitely_ couldn't know about Emma wielding magic. Right?

Either way, that didn't matter if they could use the bean somehow.

"It doesn't matter. We got the compass, _and_ the bean." Graham spoke as he climbed down a few more notches of the stalk. "Speaking of which, what exactly is your plan for the bean?"

"Well, there is legend of a lake. Its waters are said to have magical properties that can return to you something that was once lost." Killian thumbed the bean that hung around his neck. "To infer… I believe it will restore this bean to working order."

Graham grinned, slowly as he put the puzzle pieces together. "It will be able to create a portal."

"Aye, then we can sail back to your _Storybrooke_ on my ship."

The huntsman couldn't contain his excitement. This was it, he was going to be able to return home. He reached out and slapped Killian heartily on the back. "You're going to be glad you stuck with us, trust me."

Killian matched Graham's smile, just as wide and just as relieved. "I think I'm starting to," he admitted, but started climbing again before Graham could respond.

The huntsman looked down at the pirate and thought; _Now we just have to get the savior on board._

ℑґḯṧн ϟωαη

Killian didn't take too kindly to bad form. He'd seen dozens of opportunities throughout his and the huntsman's adventure to betray the bloke. Killian could've taken the compass and run the moment Graham had handed it over. Or he could've let the giant kill the sandy-haired lad.

Alas, such an action would've been bad form. Especially after the hunter had seen it fit to put his trust in him. On top of that, it certainly didn't hurt the guy wasn't entirely unbearable. He'd make a fine shipmate, given the chance. He'd make a fine pirate indeed.

The climb back down the stalk was far more companionable than the first. He listened as Graham explained hot wings to him, an earlier question that he hadn't thought would be answered. Killian found himself unable to wrap his head around such a concept, however, but he assured the huntsman that he would try the 'hot wings' when the man made them.

When they were finally low enough to see the Swan girl and her other companions on the ground, Graham called down to them. "Emma!"

"Graham! Are you okay?"

"We're both fine! Be right down!" Graham turned to him, the unbreakable blue of his irises filled with hope and confidence. It was a look that Killian appreciated. He could always use a good deckhand to keep up their spirits. "Ready?"

"Aye."

They maneuvered themselves a bit lower before jumping the rest of the way. Both landed, rolling forward to disperse the weight of their drop. The golden haired minx rushed forward first, helping her man to stand with an arm on his shoulder and one around his waist.

There was a bright smile displayed between her dimpled cheeks, emerald eyes sparkling with relief. "Great timing, guys. You still have an hour to spare."

Killian frowned at Graham. "What is she talking about?"

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

He let it slide, for whatever it was clearly didn't matter now. "So, miss Swan, did I perchance preoccupy any of your thoughts in our absence?"

"Yes, actually." Emma smiled at him sweetly. "I hoped that the giant would kill you so I wouldn't have to see your dumb face again."

Killian smirked, pulled himself to a standing position and fake-whispered to the huntsman; "Aww, she thinks my face is _dumb_."

"I also think your face is dumb," The Mulan lass added, looking bored by the situation. Then again, she always appeared bored to Hook.

"Guys, lay off. He did pretty well up there." Graham wrapped an arm around his love, looking at Hook as an equal, rather than an annoyance. "He also came up with a plan."

The hunter then gave Killian a pointed look, and he knew it was time to explain his plan. Like the true debonaire he was, he began to pace with slow steps, taking immense satisfaction in the knowledge that _he_ was now their best bet to Storybrooke. "We plundered both the compass _and_ a bean from the giant. Alas, it is a dead one at that, but there is a pool of water that may be of help with that. Lake Nostos. It's waters have regenerative properties."

"So… We fix the bean, use it to make a portal, and go home?" The Swan lass caught on quick.

Graham spoke then, elaborating on Hook's plan. "Killian will sail us to Storybrooke in his ship."

(He refused to consider the fact that he really had no reason to stick with them now. He could make his own way, _alone_ , no need for Cora or the 'hero's'. But for whatever reason, he wasn't. He put that down to the knowledge that without the group's protection he would have a hard time going up against Cora. It wasn't because he had any attachment to them. Nope, none whatsoever.)

"That's an interesting specification," Emma said as her gaze darted between the two men. It was clear she'd picked up on their familiarity.

"Does it matter?" Graham looked to Hook, and he'd wager the huntsman might've actually been honest in his friendly endeavors. "I think he deserves our gratitude."

"Thank a pirate?" Aurora turned up her lip. "Never."

"It doesn't have to be verbal, love." Killian stalked forward. He held the Princess's' gaze and let his tongue flick out to wet his lips. "You could find another way to show your _gratitude_."

"Or… we could get going." Swan stalked forward, her long legs moving gracefully like the temptress she was. She grabbed a discarded bow and slung a quiver onto her back. The sight certainly did things to him, and he could imagine her ferocity in bed, ripping his clothes off. "Tie Hook up, we leave in ten."

Killian spied Graham as the man winced, disapproving of their apparent leaders' orders. The hunter only shrugged at him though, and brought out a length of rope. Resigned, Killian held out his hands, keeping them close to his chest so his new friend would have to get _real close_. "If I weren't mistaken, you and your lass were enjoying the sight of me bound and pliable."

"Do you know how long it's going to take you to make friends if you always act like that?" Graham looked at him with his startlingly genuine blue eyes, round as a perfect sphere, wide as a full moon.

"It only took me a day with you," Killian retorted, leaning close with a lecherous smirk as the man bound his wrists. "Although rope play is rather forward for our second date, don't you think?"

"...We've had a first date?" The pirate had gotten used to the hunter brushing off his flirtations, but it seemed Graham was slipping up in his exhausted state.

Climbing a beanstalk would do that to any man.

"Aye, I'd say that moment we shared in the castle was rather _exhilarating_ , don't you think?" He leaned in close as Graham began to tie the knot, close enough to pick up the scent of forest green and tangy spice. "Really got the…" Killian sucked on his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth. "Blood pumping."

"I'd say it did, we nearly died after all." When Graham met Killian's gaze again, he was grinning from ear to ear. "Just think about it, we survived an encounter with a _giant_."

Killian matched his smile, dropping the charm for a moment. "Aye, that we did."

Graham gave him a nod as he finished the knot. "Too tight?"

"Just perfect, mate." Killian glanced down and noticed the hunter hadn't taken his hook.

The other man seemed to notice at the same time. He shrugged. "Promise to behave and… I don't see why we need to take away a part of you."

"Oh but it's no fun being a _good boy_ ," Killian stepped forward, back into the space Graham had made between them. "Perhaps if you offered me the right motivation..."

Killian trailed off suggestively, only to find a dagger being pressed to his throat from behind. He wasn't all that surprised, he knew exactly how infuriating he was being. Plus, he'd pegged the Swan woman for the overprotective type.

Her whispered words were harsh and promised violence. He absolutely _loved_ it. "Is this enough motivation for you, Hook? I don't have time for your crap."

"Lass if you wanted to take me from behind I do believe that your hand would need to be holding a different dagger."

Emma moved away as though she'd been burned by his presence, and Killian had to admit he missed her warmth, the soft curve of her form against his back. "Take his hook, Graham, and let's get going."

Killian looked to the sandy-haired fellow, expecting him to comply to his love's wishes in an instant. To his surprise, however, he found the hunter looked torn. "Wait, Emma. Can we talk for a moment?"

Emma glanced between Killian and Graham, but nodded her head for them to move away from the pirate. Killian watched them go, wondering whether it could be possible that the hunter was defending him.

Evidently, it turned out Graham had.

Hook got to keep his hook, and damn if he didn't hide his smug grin for a good long while.

Even if it did piss the Swan lass off.

* * *

Replies to reviews:

slightlyxjaded: I tried play on the fact they have things in common, and you'll hopefully like the dynamic that grows between them throughout this story. Graham's definitely taken a liking to Hook, and Hook may or may not've taken a liking to Graham :P [We're not gonna _ever_ know for sure]


	3. Chapter 3

A huge thank you to everyone who read + a cookie to those that fav/followed/reviewed.

 **Check out my OUAT tumblr: irishswan (THAT'S RIGHT GUYS I GOT THE URL IRISHSWAN *does happy dance***

 _I don't own OUAT otherwise I wouldn't have given Gremma TLK only to kill Graham right after_

* * *

Emma had never been more grateful for the times Graham had taken her hunting, even if their expeditions had ruined many of her shirts. She would've been completely lost in the Enchanted Forest without his lessons. As it was, she constantly sought out Graham's presence. The realm they'd ended up in was harsh and ominous. She knew of the potential dangers that were out there, and she hoped to God she wouldn't have to face too many of them.

Hell, if there were any giant spiders lurking around, she was ditching the group and fleeing for her life.

 _Fucking spiders_.

"How do you think the Charming's have fared taking care of Henry?"

Graham's voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she found herself letting go of the string on her wrist. She'd been toying with it, something she'd taken to doing when she needed comfort. "Probably not that well. God knows what David's done to try and keep the kid from boredom. Jeez, what if he's taught him more swordplay?"

"Then we at least know what we can get him for christmas."

Emma scoffed and thwacked his shoulder. "No way! He's _eleven_."

"And I had my first bow when I was six. Mind you, it was a shabby one I had to make myself."

"Yeah but… It's different in our world. You can't just give kids _swords_ , especially real ones." Emma struggled to find a way to appropriately express her disagreeance with the plan. "He could get… emotional scarring! Or something…" She then picked up on the amused expression on his face. Fuck. "You're _messing_ with me."

"Yes, but now that I see how passionate you are about the issue I think it best we keep him to wooden swords for… say… the rest of his life?"

Emma winced. She had overreacted, just a bit. "He's just a boy, y'know? And I'd love it if he got to stay out of the whole… 'Hero' business."

"He will, if we get our way." Graham pressed a kiss to the top of Emma's head, nosing her hair that he'd told her smelt like strawberries on multiple occasions. Now though, it had been a long while since she'd washed it, so it probably didn't smell _amazing_. But the comfort was a welcome gesture. "We'll be home soon, Emma."

"God, I hope so," she responded in truth. "I really need a shower."

"So do I. Want to share?"

Emma pursed her lips in consideration. "Hmm, that depends."

"On what?"

"Whether you're willing to wait for me to scrub off about six layers of dirt before we _do_ anything."

Graham groaned, breath whooshing against her hair. "... _Emma_."

It was always fun to tease him. He was such a goofball and on top of that he _really_ sucked at innuendos.

"She's a real temptress isn't she?"

 _Oh great, the_ _ **pirate**_ , she thought with a mental groan. Emma turned her head just enough so she could glare at the man who'd interrupted them. "Do you _mind_ , Hook?"

"Why, lass, that was a whole four syllables. Are you finally warming up to me?"

 _Never in a million years_ , Emma thought bitterly. She didn't bother giving him any more of her attention though, just turned her cheek into Graham's neck, resting her forehead against his collarbone.

"I'll give you a tip," Graham's throat vibrated against her temple as he spoke. "She has a preference for donuts."

"Donuts? What are those?"

Emma had to hide her smile.

"Another type of food, except it's more of a snack, or a really bad breakfast. I'll buy you one when we're back." Graham rubbed a hand up and down Emma's arm, a soothing gesture that gave Emma the courage to come out of hiding.

She looked up at her boyfriend. "You're going to buy him… a donut."

Her deadpan didn't faze Graham one bit. "Yeah. Don't be jealous, I'll buy you a dozen at the same time."

And damn if he didn't know the way straight to her heart.

"Bear Claws?"

"Bear Claws," he confirmed.

"Bear claws?" Hook queried.

Graham turned to the pirate. "They're a type of pastry. Yummy ones at that."

"Oh. I'm always vulnerable to things that taste good," Hook intoned. Emma suppressed an eye roll at his stupid, signature cheeky grin that surfaced. "Sweet things–" His gaze met Emma's. " _Spicy_ things."

"Annnd, that's enough of your particular brand of douchey-ness." Emma pressed a kiss to Graham's cheek. "I'm going to check how the Princess is going. You… babysit the pirate."

The Sheriff gave her a light chuckle, but kissed her on the lips. She loved the taste of him, a mix of sweetness with tangy undertones, which is perhaps why when they parted she went in for just one more kiss.

Hook, _blessedly_ remained quiet.

"I love you," Graham told her in words that were barely a whisper.

Emma placed her hand over his heart, rubbed her thumb soothingly along his chest. Satisfied, she stalked off. On her way she had to pass Hook, and the sleaze gave her a wolfish grin as she went by. "Loved the show, lass."

"Go screw yourself," Emma told him.

She didn't stoop low enough to poke her tongue out at him, but she did give him the middle finger– Even though he may not have understood its meaning.

The princess and her soldier weren't too far ahead, both dealing with a nasty clutter of bushes. Emma knew if she didn't have to hide the fact she could wield magic, she would've just poofed the stupid greens out of existence. As it was she unsheathed the cutlass she'd taken from the pirate and joined in the aggressive whacking of ferns.

Then again, she may have just added in the whole 'aggressive' part herself.

 _Stupid fucking pirates_.

After one particularly heavy swing that ripped a chunk out of the greenery, Emma looked back to check on said pirate. It appeared her too-friendly-for-his-own-good boyfriend was laughing with _Captain Hook_. Emma was _not_ jealous, but damn did she hate Graham's tactic more than ever right now.

See, back in Storybrooke, Graham would normally play 'good cop', befriending the suspect whilst Emma was free to interrogate, harass, etc. That meant when it was time, Graham could get all the information he wanted with those big doe eyes of his. And that had been what they'd done with the pirate… at first. Unfortunately though, Emma knew that something was different with Hook. Graham actually _befriended_ the pirate on that damn beanstalk.

Which had never happened before.

Graham was normally very good at distancing himself. Emma would have **hoped** he'd try and distance himself from a selfish, infuriating jerk who may or may not betray them for Cora. But, nope, Graham had to go and _get attached_.

And now Emma… Emma had no idea what she was supposed to do.

"How far to this lake of yours?" Emma shouted back to Hook.

Both Graham and the pirate ceased conversing, falling to a hush in an instant. "Not long. Perhaps just through the next set of shrubbery."

"Okay… Well you take the lead then. Aurora, Mulan, let's fall back." Emma narrowed her gaze at Hook. "I want to keep my eye on you."

Hook smirked. Emma wondered how many more she could endure before she'd actually punch his mouth off of him. Or magic it off. Whichever was quickest.

"I would despair if you didn't," Hook admitted and stepped up to the thick wall of greenery Emma had just been dealing with. The man considered it… then held out his hand.

No.

No way.

He must've seen something in her eyes, for he just quirked a brow and said; "If you want me to lead, I'll need something to cut this foliage with. Unless you'd rather we just push through, but I always favour good _preparation_ first."

 _Oh for God's sake—_

Before Emma could tell him to go screw himself, Graham stepped forward and took Hook's cutlass from Emma and handed it over to the pirate.

Emma drew a breath. It was okay. He wouldn't be able to hurt them, she'd just teleport the sword away from him with magic before he even had the chance.

…But damn it did _not_ sit well with her for him to have a weapon. Besides his hook, of course.

"Why thank you, _sir_." Hook grinned at her boyfriend.

And of course Graham had to go and return the smile.

Emma threw up her hands in exasperation. There weren't even words to describe her frustration, she just walked off before she had to witness another of their 'broments'.

At this rate the next thing she'd know… they'd be kissing.

Which was _not_ an image she wanted to indulge… Nope. Not at all.

ℑґḯṧн ϟωαη

Graham ended up helping Killian cut through the forest. Emma didn't comment on the choice, so he figured that it would be okay. He had to use a dagger- having not had a sword himself because he was no swordsman- so he wasn't much help, really.

The fact that Killian had a sword and was using it by his side didn't worry him in the least. Hell, it hadn't even crossed the hunter's mind. In truth, it felt good to lead the charge with a friend by his side.

"I think your lass has it out for me."

"Oh, yeah. Definitely."

"You ought to help me change her mind."

Graham laughed at that. " _No one_ can change her mind once she's set on something."

"So then what shall I do? Something tells me it would be unwise to keep her on my bad side."

Hmm. The huntsman paused to consider his words. From what he could infer, Emma was working off what she knew about Killian and his past, the fact he'd been on Cora's side no less than twenty-four-hours prior and the notion that trusting a pirate would probably end with her death.

"You're just going to have to prove her wrong," Graham answered, cryptically- because there was no better way. Not with Emma.

And he would know. Christ, when he'd first tried to move their relationship into more solid territory he'd struggled. Especially because they'd had the added pressure of 'True Loves Kiss'. But they'd managed it… eventually.

Killian seemed to take Graham's words to heart, if the huntsman was reading the other man right. For all he knew this whole thing could be an act. Graham didn't think so, though.

If he had to settle on one definite fact about the man, it was that the bloke knew which route would get him where he wanted sooner. Jones knew he couldn't fake it around them too much, because their group just didn't appreciate that. And if the pirate wanted to stick with them, then he had to play along.

"Good advice, mate." Killian replied after a bit and then swung his cutlass.

With that last chop they cut through the last of the vegetation, and light shone through the gap. Graham let out a whoop and started pushing aside all the leaves and branches. He stumbled forward, feet crunching against gravel that thinned into sun baked sand.

At the sight, Graham's stomach dropped. "Where's the water?"

"Not to worry," Killian assured as he too pushed his way through. "There'll be water. You've just gotta look for it."

The two moved out of the way as they heard the rest of their rag-tag group make their way through the tangle of vines and overgrowth. Emma was the first to emerge, and Graham was by her side in an instant, making sure she hadn't had any scrapes from the awfully sharp twigs that stuck out. Her leather jacket had done wonders though.

All Graham had to do was free a stray leaf from her golden locks.

"Find some water? I can do that." Emma kicked at a boulder, rolling it over as she mused.

Killian hummed non-committedly and ambled forward as though intent to do all the work himself. Graham hung back, helping the Princess and her soldier through the tiny break in foliage.

"Thankyou," Aurora whispered, coming to stand beside Emma.

Graham nodded his head, and then held out his hand for Mulan.

She ignored it, of course. The huntsman shrugged it off and re-joined his deputy as she made her way to the center of what he assumed was once a lake.

"What happened here?" Graham questioned, curious as to how an entire water bed could just.. disappear.

"Haven't the faintest," Jones answered as he crouched to inspect the sand.

He cupped a handful, and then let it drain through the gaps between his fingers.

"This was a mistake," Mulan said in a stern, unimpressed tone. "This journey has wasted our time. The pirate has tricked us, we should kill him for his betrayal."

Her sword was drawn in an instant, but before he could process his actions Graham was jumping in front of the pirate. He put himself between Jones and Mulan, drawing his own blade.

This was not what they needed. He understood Mulan's mistrust of the pirate, but there was no need to cause unnecessary tension. "Killian's done nothing of the sort. He had no idea the lake had—"

"Let him explain himself," Mulan interrupted, pressing the tip of her sword to the other man's throat.

The pirate, always a charmer in the face of danger, gave Mulan a positively _sultry_ grin. "I'm all for some enjoyable _swordplay_ , but perhaps I could use my own instead."

"Mulan," Emma soothed. His beloved crept forward, placing a hand over the soldier's. Mulan's grip on the blade softened, but she did not let her gaze waver from the pirate. "We don't have time for this. Let me see if there's any water, alright?"

The soldier remained determined. "Sure, but this pirate isn't moving until you prove his words."

Graham watched the exchange, knowing he could make things worse he dared to intervene.

Emma moved off a bit and then crouched to work her magic on the sand. Graham watched her for a moment, but his gaze inevitably returned its focus to Mulan and Killian.

"Graham!"

Emma's frantic gasp made him turn back to her, heart rate picking up at double time. He expected the pirate to have done something (although it would've been difficult with two people keeping an eye on him), as much as that would have pained him, but instead he was met with a far worse sight.

Cora stood there, behind Emma. She held a wickedly sharp dagger to his beloved's throat, pressing enough to draw blood… a lot of blood.

 _No_ , Graham's thoughts narrowed to that single thought. Not _his_ Emma.

The witch must've appeared while they'd been preocupied focusing on Hook.

"Well, it seems you've been busy. I thought this would be simple; Perhaps I wouldn't even have had to kill you all. Now though, it seems I'm left with no other choice. A shame, really. I'd hoped to keep this blade sharp for other purposes. It's a waste."

"Stop!" Graham shouted, stepping forward because there was no way in _hell_ he was going to let Emma die.

Cora only pulled Emma back, her dagger cutting into his beloved's beautiful, snowy flesh. "I wouldn't take another step, honey, or I might just have to end this poor girl's life before we even get to the fun part."

The huntsman froze, every muscle in his body locking up.

 _Not his Emma._

He couldn't lose her. If he lost her, he would surely be broken.

 _She_ was the one who'd made him whole again. _She_ was the one who helped him to feel. _Emma Swan_ was the woman he loved, and perhaps the only reason he carried on.

Her emerald gaze, impossibly calm considering the situation, settled on him.

Graham wanted to look away, _tried_ to look away.

He couldn't.

"Graham," she whispered, and there was something in her voice, something more than a goodbye.

It's embarrassing how long it took Graham to figure it out.

He gave a nod, and Emma didn't wait. In an instant Cora disappeared in a shimmer of bright-white haze.

She reappeared right in front of the huntsman, and he didn't hesitate to stab the witch in the chest. Right between her third and fourth ribs, straight through her heart.

Cora let out a shocked noise, a mix between a gasp and a cry of pain.

Graham might have been honorable, he may have been empathetic, but neither traits kept him from twisting the dagger to ninety degrees, shredding Cora's insides.

He then pulled out his blade, and expected the witch to drop dead.

…She didn't.

Graham frowned as Cora began to laugh. It was wicked, manic, worrying enough that the huntsman found himself stepping back.

He felt a hand grab him around the elbow, turned to see it was Killian.

"What—" Graham began to ask, but the witch interrupted him.

"It seems I've underestimated you all. Unfortunately you will have to do more than that to kill me, whilst it seems I've managed to kill the girl already." Sure enough at Cora's words, Emma fell to her knees. Graham shouted her name and rushed forward, ignoring the witch entirely. "Until next time," Cora added, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

There was an awful moment of stillness amongst the rest of the group, and then Emma let out a pained whimper and everyone burst into action. Killian rushed to her side whilst Mulan and Aurora prepared a defence in case the witch would return.

"What do you need?" Killian asked hurriedly. "How bad is it?"

Graham couldn't find the words.

His hands were coated in bright red blood, _Emma's blood_. He was clutching her neck, putting pressure on it as he helped her into a more comfortable position. Absently Graham wondered if he was going into shock. He knew he should be doing more than just holding her neck… but for the life of him he couldn't think of anything.

There was blood… so much blood.

Blood on Emma's shirt, dripping down her leather jacket, creeping into the crevices in Graham's nails.

It was _everywhere_.

"Graham."

He hadn't stopped Cora in time. Why hadn't he stopped Cora sooner?

Emma was bleeding, she was _bleeding_ to death because he hadn't—

The sharp sting of a slap cut off his thoughts, then his chin was grabbed, gaze forced to meet carefully blank blue eyes. "Graham. Mate. _Snap out of it_. She's not _dead_ , at least not yet."

"Fuck," Graham swore as he came back to himself. He looked down and realised how pale his beloved had become from blood loss. " _Fuck_."

Killian remained by his side, a steady presence.

He had to think.

"Emma," he coaxed softly, trying to rouse her enough. Just _enough_. "Emma, love, I need you to heal yourself. Can you do that for me?"

Unfortunately his beloved didn't respond. The combination of the magic she'd used to teleport Cora, combined with her grievous injury had taken its toll.

Alright. It was up to him then. "Killian, rip me some strips of fabric, and hand me your flask of rum."

The pirate obeyed immediately, and Graham had a clear enough head to put more pressure on the wound. He just had to get her well enough so she could heal herself. "Mulan, Aurora, can you two fashion a stretcher of sorts?"

Aurora stepped forward, and pointed out something they had yet to notice. "Look, she found the water."

Really, that should've been of more concern to him. It _was_ the key to their return to Storybrooke. But all he could think about at that moment was Emma.

"We'll worry about that later," Killian said, taking charge- for which Graham was incredibly grateful. "Go and find some long branches, sturdy, and leaves big enough to fill gaps. Some vine for rope, too."

"We'll go right now. Yell if that witch returns."

Graham pulled back on the wound and checked to see if it was still bleeding. The flow had grown sluggish, and Graham figured it was safe to bandage it then. Killian handed over strips of cloth wordlessly.

"Lift her head," Graham ordered softly.

Killian did so and the huntsman carefully began wrapping his love's neck in the cloth, tight enough to keep the wound from spilling open, but loose enough to keep her from choking.

It wasn't perfect, and Graham wished for needle and thread dearly, but it would have to do.

"It will hold, mate." Killian's reassurance was what finally allowed Graham to shift back from his beloved's still body. There wasn't anything more that he could do for her now, so it'd be best if he applied his help elsewhere.

But, Christ did he loath his lack of options.

Storybrooke wasn't a town that suffered from a lot of lawbreakers. His and Emma's job was easy that way. What took up most of their time though, was the fairytale characters that tended to start messing stuff up with magic and other evil-y things of sort. After all, they were to protect the town, and it wasn't like there were all that many people willing to defend Storybrooke against… a wraith for example.

Which meant there was only one time he could recall where Emma was injured and he was left to take charge, to act as the sole protector of Storybrooke against the weird and powerful. Mind you, it hadn't been an injury _nearly_ as bad as the one she had now.

He'd been distracted the whole time, thinking of his beloved sick, at their home. Needing him, but of course too stubborn to admit it.

(He also might have been overreacting to the common flu, but hell- he could've stayed home and made her soup at least.)

Now though, he couldn't afford to be distracted, not if he wanted to keep her safe.

So he pushed the thoughts of her to the back of his mind, as wrong as it felt to do so. He'd helped as much as he could, and she seemed to be in the clear… for now.

Killian stood first, and offered Graham a hand up. The huntsman accepted it. Together the two walked over to consider the water Emma had managed to draw.

"Will it work?" Graham asked, keeping one eye on Emma in case she woke.

Absently he registered Mulan and Aurora emerging from the forest, returning from their search.

"Only one way to find out." Jones pulled out the dead, dried up magic bean and held it by the strings. He dangled it over the small pool of azure water and then lowered it in, inch by inch.

When he pulled it free of the liquid the bean was no longer shrivelled and useless, no, life had indeed been restored to it. It shone, glimmering every color of the rainbow and Graham couldn't help but reach out and press a finger to it.

"Blood hell," the pirate swore.

Graham nodded. "Amazing. This will take us home?"

"It will take us where we wish," Killian confirmed. He stared at it reverently for a few more heartbeats before wrapping it back around his neck.

Their attention no longer held by magic beans, Graham returned to Emma and Killian ambled over to the princess and her soldier.

The huntsman listened in as they figured out how to best make the stretcher to carry Emma. Graham found himself running soothing fingers through his beloved's golden locks. "Don't worry, Emma. We'll be home before you know it."

* * *

Replies to reviews:

slightlyxjaded: Yes Hook is a sneaky bugger. That would definitely be something he'd do if needed. I wonder how long Emma can put up with their bromance before she snaps!

 _Review for next chapter to be extra long? lmao I'm such a slut for reviews_


	4. Chapter 4

**Edit:** So I just realised next chapter is going to have some yummy smut in it... so basically I'mma hold off updating 'till I get 5 reviews on this chap. It's not much guys, considering each chap of the story gets 100 hits... Plus reviews help get more people to read this fic- er go this fic will go on for longer er go you guys get more irish swan fluff/smut!

* * *

ℑґḯṧн ϟωαη

It had been tough to see the Swan lass injured and deathly pale in her lover's arms. Killian wasn't one to be outwardly empathetic, but he was with the heroes now. Heroes comforted their allies; they helped them rather leaving them to fend for themselves.

Seeing his new hunter friend loose his wits hadn't been fun, but taking charge had come naturally to him. He was a captain, after all.

Cora's attack had been unexpected. Killian had been sure the woman would wait to try something, but perhaps his betrayal had left her impatient. He had barely contained a satisfied smirk when the hunter had plunged his dagger into her chest. It was just too bad the wench hadn't had a heart to stab.

Now they were left in a precarious position, one Jones would normally take advantage of. Their magic wielder was down, the rest preoccupied with saving her. Killian could slip away almost unnoticed- and exact his revenge.

For some stupid reason (he liked to think it was because Cora was still out there and very likely wanting him dead) he stayed. He remained and helped them craft a stretcher, then moved the magic bearer onto it.

See, the thing was, no matter how hard he tried to deny it; Killian enjoyed siding with the 'heroes'.

It was just so easy. There was no constant battle between who was stronger, who was smarter- more cunning. He didn't feel like he constantly had to watch his back. Killian didn't have to keep up his mask 100% of the time, he'd found slips of honesty making their way through (especially around Graham).

And he was starting to think that… maybe… just _maybe_ if he stuck with them then he'd actually get to The Land Without Magic.

No matter what she had said, Killian could've never been sure Cora would bring him with her. She'd used him as her lackey, and together they'd gotten far. Gotten the magic dirt, and been close to getting the compass—but he'd never fully trusted her.

That wasn't to say he trusted the heroes. An in-honorable 'villain' could sometimes be more trustworthy than an honorable 'hero', given their desires aligned.

He _was_ , however, starting to trust Graham.

Christ, maybe he already _did_ trust the endearing hunter.

Which wasn't a good thing.

But it wasn't a bad thing either.

Killian knew that he should just focus on his goal, killing the crocodile, but the sandy-haired huntsman and his fair skinned maiden were doing a grand job of distracting him.

Case in point, he was helping the saps instead of getting on his way.

He was a bloody idiot, and he hated himself for it. Hated himself for doing the, _urgh_ , 'right thing'.

"I'll bear the weight first, maybe Mulan, you could help too. That way Killian is free to lead us and Aurora can swap over when one of us need a break."

Graham's proposition broke the pirate from his reverie.

"Let the pirate direct again? I'd rather be lost."

Killian smirked at the soldier. "Oh _darling_ , I'd love to get lost with you anytime."

Mulan turned up her nose. "On second though, the sooner we see you off, the better."

"Aw, I didn't know you cared." Killian stepped forward, batting his eyelashes.

"Your very presence is polluting our land. I can't wait until your gone from this realm."

"Okay, guys. Knock it off." Graham grabbed onto the stretcher and Mulan was left with no other choice but to grab the other end as he hoisted it up. "Jones, where is your ship?"

"My place on the second date? Why, Humbert, you're making me feel all warm and _tingly_ inside." Killian's jest was met with a group of unamused expressions. It was enough for him, and he gained his bearings for a moment before leading them onwards.

Killian glanced back at the stretcher after a while. The Swan lass was still unconcious, skin a frighteningly pale pallor. He felt his lips twitch into a grimace as the huntsman caught his gaze. "She'll be fine," the man said. Killian worried they were the words of a man in denial. "When she wakes, she'll heal herself.

Killian had fared quite a few injuries of his own, and he knew from first hand experience how dangerous so much blood loss could be. "She's a strong one, I've no doubt, mate." Killian found himself replying in truth.

"Do you think Cora will attack again?" The princess questioned from her position by Killian's side.

"I would be willing to bet my ship on that, princess." Killian gave her a sultry grin. "But it won't be for a while. She may not have a heart, but Graham's attack did wound her. She will have to heal herself and then consider new strategies."

Mulan grunted in affirmation. "Let's hope Emma wakes soon, then."

"Perhaps if you hadn't been focusing your attention on me, soldier, you could have prevented this dilemma." Killian couldn't help but jest, for he was used to being treated as suspect, but bloody hell did it frustrate him that the Swan lass was hurt because of the warrior's ignorance.

"Jones," Graham reprimanded. "Now _really_ isn't the time for that."

"Of course, huntsman." Killian bowed, relenting to the man's wishes. "I was being petulant, my apologies; Mulan, Graham."

"Just keep your mouth _shut_ and we should be fine." Mulan flashed him a heated glance and then looked into the distance. "This ship of yours, how much farther?"

"Less than a league."

"That's vague."

Killian quirked a brow. "Maybe for you, princess."

"Jones, when we get there, do you have any defences we could use against Cora?"

"The Jolly Roger is a fine ship, enchanted even, but it bears no match for the witch." Killian was loathe to admit that, of course. They had options, of course. Killian's deadly hook for example, or Graham's sharp intelligence- both the hunter's and Mulan's battle experience.

But… their best bet… "Emma's tough. That shouldn't matter," Graham reminded them all.

"I wish Phillip were still here," Aurora admitted quietly. "He always knew what to do."

Killian quirked a brow, was she speaking of her prince?

Whoever it was, it caused a somber silence to descend upon the group.

He didn't have time to deal with that, though, so he pulled out his flask of rum and took a long drink from it. Then he took another.

And one more for good luck.

"Hook, what is that?"

Killian focused his gaze at the soldier's words. Sure enough, there was a sight to be seen as they'd happened upon a slumbering beast. One that had most certainly _not_ been there the last time he'd passed through.

"That would be a forest chimera. Part serpent and part panther by the looks." Killian held out his arm, stopping the group from proceeding. "I suggest we avoid it, if at all possible."

"Nonsense. I could deal with this in an instant."

Killian shook his head, trying to lead the group east and _away_ from the monster. "Not when we have an injured lass to worry about."

"We can't risk it," Graham agreed."

Mulan sighed, but turned as well, stepping forward and…

Right onto a fallen branch.

The twig snapped, and the creature woke with a roar.

Seemed they'd awoken the beast.

"Wonderful," Killian scoffed. He drew his cutlass and waved the group away. "Get out of here! Get to the ship, head east and then skirt north until you reach the shore!"

Without even really considering what he was doing, Killian ripped the bean from his neck and then threw it at the hunter. The man caught it, looking stunned beyond belief.

 _Bloody fucking hell_.

"What are you going to do?" Graham asked, looking torn.

"I'm going to _finally_ have some fun."

That was all the response he bothered to give them before charging forward. He dashed straight for the beast, ducked under its attack and sprinted into the forest behind it. "Come and get me!"

The chimera was fast, and it kept right at Hook's heels as he sprinted with no destination in mind. He just had to get the beast _away_ , far enough there wasn't a chance it could hurt the Swan lass. Far enough so that he could deal with it on his own, without distractions.

Killian was not as attuned to the forest as the beast was. He was a seaman, after all, a sailor. A pirate. He held his lead for as long as he could before the chimera leapt at him, tackling him to the ground. He found himself pinned between its two terrifying paws, wickedly sharp talons digging into the earth around him.

"I do enjoy being bottom occasionally, but I'd much rather you get _off me_ ," he grunted as he fixed his hold on his cutlass. The beast roared at his face, spittle flying and breath smelling like rotting meat. Killian gagged, but spotted his chance.

He thrust his blade upwards, and it sunk deep into the belly of the chimera. It whined and recoiled, freeing Killian from its grasp.

There was a moment of stillness between the two. Killian rolled to his feet, keeping low with his blade drawn. The beast considered him, blood dripping from the wound in its underside. He realised that he'd have to do quite a lot more if he wanted to kill it.

"Your move," he proclaimed, twirling his cutlass in a flashy move.

The beast prowled to the right, Killian stepped to the left, and slowly they circled each other. Both of them considering their next move. He couldn't over power the creature, but he had a mind that could outsmart, outplay.

It wasn't much of a surprise that it attacked first. Killian leapt and rolled to dodge its charge, then stood and slashed out with his cutlass. The chimera roared once more and reared back, flashing a frankly terrifying set of teeth.

Its tail flicked out then, long and scaled- undoubtedly born from its serpentine half. Killian stepped and narrowly avoided the first swipe, but he hadn't expected the tail to flick back. It caught his shoulder and he was spun, stumbling back as he hurried to gain his balance.

The beast wasn't done with him, and it took its advantage. Killian blocked the creature's talons with his cutlass, and cut through the chimera's thickly scaled wrist with his hook. It screeched and pulled back. Killian's shoulder was throbbing from the earlier attack and having to hold this one back, but by the looks of it, he'd done enough.

It growled at him, but came to its senses. Killian eyed it carefully as it registered that the pirate really wasn't worth the trouble and turned to prowl away ever so slowly.

"Blody hell," Killian swore. It had been a long time since he'd had to engage in such combat. He'd had to wait 28 years for the curse to be broken, and it wasn't like the revamped Enchanted Forest had all that many foes to do battle with.

He wouldn't call himself _rusty_ , per say… but in earnest he was somewhat out of breath.

He took a moment to clean his cutlass of the monster's blood, wiping it on the bark of a tree, before sliding it back into its scabbard. Killian then checked his shoulder, but it seemed only bruised. The creature hadn't managed to pierce his flesh, and Killian was well versed in the burden of superficial injuries.

Alas, he had sustained no damage that would keep him from his journey to the Land Without Magic, and for that he thanked whatever deity reined over his injudicious life.

Killian dusted off his coat, adjusted it so it clung to him properly once more, and headed off. He glanced at the sun, considered its shadows and hoped he wouldn't get lost. Now that he wasn't making split decisions to fight the forest's most fearsome predators, Killian mused how he'd acted as bait… _again_.

The tally of times he's risked his life for the heroes was growing too large for his liking. Not only did he face the possibility of death to ensure their safety, he'd also given them the bean! His way to his _revenge_. All so they would be able to return to their home.

He was so unbelievably buggered.

The worst thing was that he couldn't figure out _why_. There was nothing logical about what he'd done, it had been stupid to take on the chimera by himself- let alone with no resulting benefit for himself. What did dealing with the beast get him? **Nothing**.

…Except a busted shoulder.

Perhaps, though, Killian wondered; could it be Graham's words were getting to him?

 _You could have that, you know. A home. Someone you want to be a better man for._

The answer came to him as he revisited those words in his mind. He had risked his life to _protect_ them, to protect Graham and Emma and their _future_. He _wanted_ to, not because he needed to earn their trust further, or because of some other ulterior motive. No, he wanted to because he wanted to _be the kind of man that would risk his life for good people_.

He wanted to be a better man.

Christ, he was a bloody idiot.

Killian wondered though, that if he kept on this path, would he really find the 'light' that Graham spoke of? Did a 'happy ending' even exist for someone like him? A villain, a _pirate_?

Of course, Killian had known he wouldn't die when he distracted the beast. He was a fierce fighter, strong and skilled. Everyone knew the tales of Captain Hook, how he could even beat the fearsome Blackbeard, pirate of legend itself.

Still… there'd been a chance

A small (very small) chance that he would die.

And Killian hated that if he _had_ lost to the chimera… he would've been okay with that, because it meant that he'd died for a reason.

He would've died being a part of something.

Not for revenge, not for selfish, greedy reasons.

For _good_. For a family and their child. For their happy ending and their future.

" _Christ_ ," he swore aloud. He needed rum, and lots of it.

Unfortunately, his self-loathing would have to wait for as he stepped over a mess of boulders and onto gravel, he saw her.

His ship.

The Jolly Roger.

And of course, because he never got a single break in his life, there were five figures dotted beneath her towering shadow.

 _Five_ , not _four_. Killian swore, drew his cutlass, and **charged**.

(For the dozenth time that day he had to wonder how often he'd have to risk his life for others on his supposed 'path of light'.)

ℑґḯṧн ϟωαη

Emma awoke to the sound of clashing swords and battle cries. She blinked her eyes, feeling her head throb against the sudden change in consciousness. _Shit_ , she thought oh-so-eloquently. It was an understatement, really, she felt like death warmed up and according to her eyes there was an angry woman facing off against her loved one.

She gasped and her hand darted up to her throat as everything came back to her. The portal, Cora, Hook, the magic bean and _why_ she felt like crap.

In an instant she bolted upright- which, for the record, was a stupid idea- and ripped away the bandages. Her hands shook worryingly, probably from the blood loss she assumed she'd suffered. She made a mental note to never let her throat be cut again.

It took her longer than usual to let the familiar warmth of her magic build up in her fingertips. She thought of Graham, of how he was valiantly defending her right at that moment. She thought of Henry, of the huge smile he'd have on his face when they got home. She thought of her parents, of how they supported her and encouraged her.

Her wound disappeared in a glow of white light, and with that came the content feeling of being fully healed. The ache in her head faded, and her thoughts turned to clarity from sluggishness.

Which was why when Hook charged in with a yell, cutlass drawn and looking downright _scary_ , she felt her breath catch when Cora just **threw** him away with her magic. He was tossed back a good ten feet and he landed with a horribly loud _thump_ on the sand below.

"Killian!" Graham shouted, sounding pained and horrified.

It was enough of a distraction for Emma to get to her feet, because Cora was too busy cackling at her cowardly attack.

Emma was enough of a bitch to admit that she actually enjoyed blasting Cora with her magic. The Savior didn't hold back, she channelled all of her emotion into the attack, all of her anger- _at Graham being threatened, at Hook being attacked_ \- all of her pain- _from being near death, from missing Henry so much it was a physical ache_ \- and all of her hope- _they were almost there, almost home_.

The resulting blast was blinding, and Emma held up her palms, releasing all of _her_ in the magic.

When the light cleared, Cora was unconscious on the ground, clothes smoking although it didn't look like they'd been burned at all. Emma, satisfied, turned to Graham next. Her huntsman was standing off to the side, looking stunned. He met her gaze, and a dazzling smile grew on his face. He was so _proud_ of her.

Emma lost herself in his gaze.

The spell between them was broken when Hook interrupted. "If you two love birds are finished, I believe the soldier and her princess require assistance."

Confused, Emma turned around.

 _Oh_ , she realized. _That was where the metal clashing was coming from_.

Mulan was defending Aurora from not one, but two of Cora's creepy guards. The sight spurred her into action, and she shared a look with Graham. They'd fought enough battles in Storybrooke to know how to deal with this.

He went first, charging forward on light feet, sinking into the fight like the sneaky man he was. Emma drew a breath, readying herself to assist.

Only she didn't have to, because Hook- she had no idea how he was still able to _walk_ , let alone breath after Cora's attack- charged in and had one of the guards on the ground, unconscious in an instant.

Emma… had to admit it was pretty impressive.

Mulan and Graham dispatched with the last guard soon enough. Hook took it upon himself to bound both of the unconscious lackies' hands. "You two ought to stay down if you know what's best for you."

As he finished tying the last man off, Hook stood up straight, only to wince and clutch his torso. Graham rushed forward, grabbing onto his friend and helping him stand. Emma watched with a calculating expression as her boyfriend raised his own eyes to meet hers.

The question was obvious.

"No way," Emma protested immediately. "He's a _pirate_."

"He did just save our lives."

"What?" Emma asked, clearly missing something.

"It's a brave tale that involves a forest beast and my valiant heroism." Hook caught her gaze and held it, eyes glinting mischievously. "Perhaps I could tell it to you over dinner?"

Emma snorted. "Not in a million years, buddy. I'd rather go on a date with Cora." (Which was complete bullshit, but he didn't need to know that)

"Emma," Graham scolded as her response sent the pirate into a laughing fit.

She sighed and walked forward, close enough she could semi-whisper to her huntsman. "Look, if I do this, it's for you. **Not** him."

Graham's lips split into a wide grin, and he leaned forward to press a kiss to her cheek. "Thanks Em."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep from blushing at the nickname. Graham rarely ever used it because he knew she hated it, but the Sheriff always made it sound so… _adorable_.

After clearing her throat awkwardly, Emma stepped in front of the pirate.

"Change your mind, love?" Hook asked, eyebrow raising suggestively as his gaze swept up and down her body very _slowly_.

"Shut up before I change my mind," Emma snapped. She then proceeded to press her hand right against where she noticed he was wounded. He sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden pain, and Emma couldn't hide her satisfied smirk.

"I knew you couldn't keep your hands off of me," Hook said in a strained voice.

Emma decided to ignore him. She closed her eyes and thought of Hook. She recalled how he had run out of the forest, sprinting at Cora without hesitation. How he'd helped them get the compass, and lead them to the lake where they could restore the bean.

She remembered all of his stupid innuendos and flirtations, all of his quirky pirate-y mannerisms… and how she might've missed them if they were suddenly gone.

When she opened her eyes, she met the stormy blue gaze of the pirate she'd just healed. It was like looking into an ocean, one she could find herself lost in if she weren't careful.

He blinked a few times as she pulled away, dusting her hands off on her pants. "Thank you," he voiced his gratitude breathlessly.

 _Who knew the pirate had manners_ , Emma thought. After using her power against Cora, and healing herself _and_ Hook, she was spent. She still managed to direct a smile at the pirate though, one she didn't immediately regret when his gaze didn't turn lecherous or anything else infuriating. "Don't mention it."

"If you're done then I think it best you get out of here before any more problems arise."

Emma's attention snapped back to Mulan, who was staring down at Cora with a vindictive glint in her eyes. "What are you going to do about her?" She found herself asking.

"Oh, I have plenty of things in mind," Mulan told Emma, meeting her gaze. She did not miss the cold edge to the soldier's voice.

"The lass is right." Hook stepped forward, gesturing back to his ship with his hook. "We've no time for dallying. Well, actually there's always time for _dallying_ –"

"Save it," Emma cut him off before he could finish that sentence. She then walked swiftly over to where Mulan and Aurora were standing and pulled the latter into a hug. "I wish you the best in getting your prince back."

"Thanks. I wish you the best in reuniting with your family, and I hope the pirate doesn't cause you too much trouble."

Emma chuckled, drawing back from the embrace. "Yeah… That might be a bit too much to ask."

Aurora grinned and gave a shrug. "Good luck either way."

"I owe you my extreme gratitude," Mulan said. Emma turned to the soldier and felt Graham step up to her side. The man drew her to his side, wrapping an arm around her waist. God, she couldn't _wait_ to get home- to some peace and quiet. "Without your assistance I doubt I could have protected the princess from Cora's magic."

"You're a fierce warrior, Mulan." Graham intoned the words and it was clear he meant every one of them. "The same could be said for us. We wouldn't have made it this far without you."

"What are we gibbering about over here?" Hook joined, squeezing his head in between Emma and Graham and wrapping them both in his arms. Emma glared daggers at him, but the pirate didn't budge. "Is this the farewell part of our adventure? Perhaps we could all say goodbye in a more _memorable_ fashion."

Going by the shocked/disgusted expressions on everyone's faces, no one missed the meaning of his words.

"Yup. Moment ruined," Emma slipped from Hook's grasp and tugged on the man's shoulder. "We are getting out of here before Mulan decides to chop your head off."

"Maybe I already have," Mulan deadpanned.

Graham chuckled, waving awkwardly as Emma dragged the pirate away. "Stop by Storybrooke sometime, ladies."

With those parting words Graham caught up to her, taking her free hand in his.

He ducked his head and whispered in her ear, lips brushing against her ear. "Are you going to let go of the pirate anytime soon?"

Emma jerked her hand back from where she'd been clutching Hook's elbow. The man looked disappointed, but wisely didn't say anything.

"So… What now?" Emma frowned at the ship in front of them. It looked pretty friggin' awesome, not that she'd tell Hook, and she was sure her son would be freaking out were he there. _Oh God he's just going to_ _ **love**_ _Hook_ , Emma realised belatedly.

"We board the 'Roger, set sail, go to your 'Storybook."

"Storybrooke," she corrected.

"Of course," Hook replied. He gestured with his hook. "After you, m'lady."

"Such a gentlemen," Emma droned sarcastically. He winked at her, and she once again resisted rolling her eyes. _Lord give her strength_. "Graham?"

Her boyfriend nodded and followed her up the gangplank.

As they stepped onto the deck, it hit Emma how truly _overwhelming_ the experience was. She was on a _pirate ship_. An actual fucking pirate ship. Given by the awed expression on Graham's face, he thought the same.

"I see you appreciate her beauty. Finest ship in all the realm. Enchanted wood, makes her _fast_ , and I'm sure you two set a… quick pace." Hook leered at the both of them.

Emma sighed. "This is going to be a _loooong_ trip."

Graham chuckled lowly and wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her to him and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. At the same time she reached down and started thumbing the string on her wrist, seeking patience, enough of it to deal with the bastard Captain.

"Actually, it shouldn't take that long with the winds in our favor." Hook let them be as he started moving around. He was incredibly graceful, and Emma watched, mesmerized by how he seemed to _glide_ here and there.

He checked the rigging, then untangled some lines and… God Emma didn't even really understand what he was doing.

But apparently there was a lot of work to do before they set sail.

Graham must've realised that the same time that she did. "Need help?" Graham asked.

"Draw the brow and pull the outhaul."

"...What?"

"Oh, right. You're both sailing for the first time." Hook paused to smirk at them both. "That's fine, I love teaching beginners."

"I swear to God Hook–" Emma began, but was cut off.

"Just go and pull in the ramp that we used to get onto the ship, I'll do the rest. No time to teach you all of the tricks, and my do I have a _lot_ of them."

"That's it, I'm going to rip his head off," Emma muttered to Graham as the two wandered over to the gangplank.

Graham was silent. She raised a brow at him, curiously.

"Well… I don't know, I think it's kind of… funny?"

Emma groaned. "Of course you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She didn't bother to elaborate, just went ahead and began hauling up the wooden walkway.

When Graham didn't come to help, she turned to him. He stood back a bit, an adorably confused expression on his face. She wished dearly in that moment that they were alone, that she could grab him and kiss him and hold onto him for as long as she could.

"Graham?" She prompted.

He looked up at her, still frowning like a lost puppy. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," he responded immediately.

Emma smiled. They were such saps. She'd never get over how much she loved him, how much he loved _her_. And Jesus, how weird was that? To have someone that loved her, someone that _stayed_. "Now come help me lift this 'brow' so we can go _home_."

Graham grinned and hopped to it, striding forward and grabbing onto the left side of the ramp. Emma bent down and grabbed the right, and together, they pulled the walkway up and set it down on the deck.

When she checked on Hook the man was letting down the sails.

"Are we right to go?" She asked, following Graham as he climbed up the stairs to the main deck.

"Almost!" Hook shouted to them. "I always say proper preparation is important, my dear! Especially for those who've never done something quite this thrilling before!"

She was definitely not in the mood to think of a response for that. Emma squeezed Graham's hand and pulled him along to the railing at the very front of the ship. She looked out across the view, half coast half ocean. She took a deep, deep breath.

 _Fresh air,_ _ **freedom**_.

Emma felt something wet land on her cheeks, her eyes burning in a familiar way. She reached up and wiped away tears. _Jesus,_ she was a mess. It was the relief, she decided. The relief of making it through the challenge of surviving in a new world; surviving Cora and Hook and all the other **crazy**.

To think this place was where her parents grew up. She understood, of course, that a lot had changed because of the curse. It was surreal, because on top of that- everyone in Storybrooke came from here.

Graham _grew up_ in that forest.

"I could hear you thinking from over there. What's on your mind?"

 _Speak of the devil_. "I was just realizing that now we've trekked through the forest back home and _your_ forest."

"I only wish we'd come under better circumstances." Graham fit himself behind her, resting his chin on the dip in her shoulder. "The forest is far less sinister when you're not running for your life."

"We'd move through, quiet and undetected. Just another life in the forest." Emma grinned at him as he remembered the words he'd once told her.

"Ah, so you _were_ listening to me." Graham wrapped her up in his arms, smiling against the skin on her neck.

Emma giggled as her tongue flicked out to moisten her lips. "Only when you weren't _distracting_ me."

"Distractions?" Hook butt in, because he had the best timing. Seriously. Emma was beginning to think he just listened in for when he could make the most _infuriating_ entrance. "I love a good distraction. Will it involve you two?"

"What do you want, Hook?"

"Well considering that you asked–"

Graham was the one to cut Hook off this time. "Are we ready to set sail?"

"Aye, mate." Hook waggled his eyebrows. "If you'd lend me your hands, I'll show you exactly where to put them."

"...And that's my cue to leave." Emma hurried off before the bromance reached sickening levels and went to watch their departure. She leaned over the right side of the ship and faced the sea.

When the Jolly Roger took off, Emma wasn't prepared for its speed. She'd never been sailing before, so it took her a bit to get used to the motion of the waves. Clinging to the banister, she looked around- out at the sea, up at the sails, over to where Hook was helping Graham to steer and back to the shoreline that was quickly disappearing.

"Okay mates, listen up." Hook's voice gained emma's attention, and she turned his way to see the pirate holding up the magic bean. "I'm going to throw this into the water, open the portal, then sail through it. It's going to be a bumpy ride, so it best you all hold onto something."

The pirate then met Emma's gaze and gave her a smirk. "No." She said immediately.

"I'm always willing to help out a woman in need- which includes offering _multiple_ … things to hold onto."

"Just throw the damn bean, _Captain_."

"Aye, aye, Swan!" Hook saluted, and then chucked the bean into the air.

Graham abandoned the wheel and raced forward in excitement. They all watched the bean as it shimmered in the sunlight and then vanished into the deep blue depths of the sea.

The next second a swirling whirlpool took form, a bright blue light glowing from its center. Graham whooped in elation, and Emma found herself smiling wide enough to make her eyes crinkle at the edges.

As the portal grew in size, it became clear Hook would need help keeping the ship in one piece. "Tug the line to your right, Humbert!" Graham acquiesced. "No! You're other right," Hook corrected.

Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes. They were going to die.

Yup.

"Swan!" Emma looked up at the call of her name. "I need you to tie down the loose ropes around you!"

Not one to question someone who knew better than her about sailing- the last thing she wanted was for them to sink before they reached Storybrooke- Emma did as she was asked. Even if she hated being ordered around by the pirate.

"Good!" Hook shouted over the increasingly loud volume of the vortex. "Now everyone hold on for your life! It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

And then he turned the ship… Sailing them right into the freaky-ass portal.

* * *

 **I am seriously overwhelmed by the response to this story, considering how few people ship irishswan in comparison to JUST cs**

thank you lovelies for your reviews, favs and follows! I hope you enjoy the next arc of this story 3

 _(If you guys could take the time to just write a review and let me know some of your fav eps from s2 onwards that you'd really like to see our irishswan trio go through that'd be a great help- or any other prompts too. I'm having trouble deciding and it only takes a second to leave a review! Promise~!)_ I'd hate to miss some episodes you guys really like.

replies to reviews

I really love Mulan as a character. I think her strength in both will, wit and physical prowess are a wonderful combo to both write and play around with. There probably won't be any more of her in this fic, but when I write the prequel I'm definitely gonna have some more fun with our badass warrior!

Emma is going to have to act as the 'mature' one between Hook and Graham, and I can't wait to explore that dynamic.

I hope I wrote Emma being hurt/waking up/healing herself well, and that it wasn't too rushed.

I love writing Hook's innuendos [and I hope I write them well too!], I myself am always sprouting sexual jokes irl so there's always going to be lots and lots (and lots) of flirting going on between the three of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLY SHIT!** You guys ACTUALLY managed 5 reviews last chapter? I'm fucking stunned. I thought I was asking for too many.

Can you guys do it again? Pretty please with a side of smut?

Next chapter will be the long-awaited threesome. Smut is uber hard to write, takes about twice the time a normally scene does. So it would be awesome if you guys could manage 5+ reviews again on this chap!

Warning: Please take note with this chapter the rating has changed to 'M' for sexual stuff.

ℑґḯṧн ϟωαη

It was kind of like sailing through a tunnel, Graham supposed. Except it was a tunnel made of water. A swirling mass of ocean that was taking them through _realms_.

Graham held tight to the rope he clung to and kept a close eye on his beloved. The last thing they needed was for her to fall overboard before they made it home. He also kept an eye on Hook, but the pirate was latched to the wheel and he tried to keep them steady.

He couldn't tell how long they were spinning around in the funnel that was a portal, but Graham's hands were aching when the ship finally shot free, landing with a bit of bounce onto comparably calm seas.

In that moment of freedom, Graham tore his gaze from Emma to look at the sky. To look at the sun that was near setting and the aeroplane off in the distance.

They'd fucking made it.

 _Finally_.

"Are we here?" Emma asked from further down the deck.

Hook nodded. "Aye, the Land Without Magic. Your _Storybook_ is right there, if I had to place a guess."

"Storybrooke," Graham corrected absently. He looked to the distance, where the coast of a town lay. If he squinted just right, he could make out the clock tower that sat tall and proud in the middle of town. "And yeah, I think that's it."

"We're _home_ ," Emma announced in awe.

Graham let go of the rope, knowing there was no more need for him to help, and darted to his beloved. She flung herself at him, laughing hysterically in her joy, in her relief. He wrapped her in his arms and spun her around in celebration, because they really were home.

"Just think, Ems, we can finally have that _shower_."

She grinned brightly and then met his lips in a long, _long_ kiss that left him breathless.

He couldn't help but return to favor, pressing his lips to hers and then sucking her lower lip into his. He teased it with his teeth, released it once it was suckled red, and for once Killian didn't interrupt them.

When they finished… catching up, they joined Hook on deck where the pirate had given them their privacy. Something Graham was grateful for. "We'll make land in a moment, but I think you ought to take a look at this, mate."

The huntsman accepted the offered spyglass, and fixed it to his right eye before looking at the shore. "Huh," he began thoughtfully. "I guess someone must have noticed the ship and alerted the whole town."

"Let me see," Emma said and took the spyglass to have a look. Graham knew what she was seeing, a crowd gathered at the docks.

They weren't close enough yet to see _who_ was in that crowd, but Graham knew when his beloved put the pieces together. "We're so _close_ ," Emma said in yearning.

"I know." Graham took the spyglass back and leaned in so he could press a kiss to the top of her head. He loved knowing how to make her feel better, how to comfort her. It had come with the territory, he supposed. They'd been together for nearly a year- a fact he loved to remember. It hadn't been easy, but now that they'd weathered a whole 'nother realm together he was pretty sure they had a good chance of a happy ending.

"I love you," Emma said as she wrapped her perfect arms around him.

Graham smirked. "I know," he repeated.

She chuckled and then shifted so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Graham held her, content, _relieved_. He figured they deserved a good long holiday after what they'd gone through. Christ, it pained him to think about how close to death she'd been only minutes earlier.

He knew she'd be strong enough, though. She'd survived. She **was** a survivor, after all.

As the ship sailed closer and closer to home Graham and Emma gravitated to the front of the ship. He was half tempted to ask the deputy to transport them to land, but his over-eagerness probably wasn't worth the effort. _Patience_ , he reminded himself for the dozenth time.

They'd waited this long, they could wait a bit longer.

"Land ho!" Killian shouted as he steered the 'Roger to the docks.

Emma's grip on his hand was near painful in its intensity.

Graham could only imagine how his beloved was feeling. She'd been separated from her son for too long, and he loathed the fact they'd been sucked into that stupid portal now more than ever. The home stretch was making him bitter, Graham decided and hurried to stop that train of thought.

He settled on being grateful. Grateful he'd managed to join his beloved on this journey, not wanting to think of how she'd fared without him. No one deserved to be alone in such a hostile place. Most of all he was thankful that… The ship was finally slowing to a stop.

"I'll drop anchor! You two set the gangway."

Emma didn't wait and Graham was left to watch as she sprinted forward and started tugging on the too-heavy walkway. He went over to help her, of course, shaking his head in fond amusement. "I think Henry would be unhappy to hear you pulled something in the last few minutes before you reunited."

"Oh God, you're right. Don't you dare mention the whole 'throat cut, bleeding to death' thing to him either." Emma waited for him to grab the other side before tugging on the gangplank again.

"I'm not an idiot, Em."

"I dunno…." She teased with a glint in her eye.

Christ, how he'd missed this. She'd been so… closed off the past few days. Understandable, of course, but it was good to have his teasing, mischievous Emma back.

"Okay, keep it steady, I'll attach it." Emma said and started tying the ramp down with ropes. They weren't exactly experts, so it looked like a shoddy job, but hell- as long as it worked.

Before they'd even finished there was a shout, a very elated shout from a familiar voice that had Emma running down the shoddy ramp they'd just finished setting up.

"Henry!" She yelled, and Graham felt his breath hitch as she saw the kid running to his beloved.

"Mom!"

They met with a _thud_ as Henry leaped at his mother, hugging her so tight Graham thought he would never let go. They hugged, and laughed, and cried in their euphoria- and Graham knew in that moment that everything was right with the world.

Then Henry turned his head just a bit, and his smile grew even wider. "Graham!"

"Hey champ," the sheriff greeted and hurried down to join the two in their hug. He encased them both with his arms, and damn if he didn't tear up just a bit at having his family back together.

"You're back!" Another voice shouted, and the three turned to see Snow and David as they ran down the dock to them. Ruby trailed close behind, the rest of their audience waiting because the dock was only so big.

"Mary-Margaret, David," Emma greeted warmly and ruffled Henry's hair before pulling back to go and hug her parents.

Graham was left with a still-beaming Henry. "Wow, Henry! Have you grown?" He made a show of comparing the kids height to his chest. "Yeesh, you'll be taller than _me_ soon enough."

"Yes and David taught me how to use a sword ," the kid bragged.

Graham felt both his eyebrows raise in disbelief. "What was that?"

"Don't worry, they were only wooden ones." David ambled over to them, Graham checking quickly on Emma to spy her talking to Snow White. Emma's father held Graham's gaze, looking teary-eyed as well. "Thank you, for bringing her back. For bringing _yourself_ back, too."

"She did all of the work, really." Graham reasoned, but accepted the hug when it came. David patted him on the back and the huntsman heard the prince sniffle.

"We were… We were worried." David pulled back, eyes glistening as he smiled again. Graham was barely keeping it together himself. He could hear Emma and her mother crying, and Ruby had joined the two women, her own emotions bubbling over.

"But you're both okay!" Henry butt in. "Right?"

"Oh yeah," Graham answered without hesitation. "The worst we'll need is a nice, long shower."

"I thought I could smell more of the forest than usual on you, huntsman," David quipped. "Now let my wife check you over, otherwise she'll bug me for every bit of info I know."

"Got it," the sheriff conceded and went to join his beloved.

Snow noticed him immediately, red eyed and cheeks wet with her tears. "Graham Humbert! Don't you _ever_ disappear on us again," she proclaimed and then grabbed onto him.

He ducked down to her height, finding himself laughing as she hugged him tight. "I apologise, m'lady. It wasn't my original intention to–"

"Don't start," Snow cut him off and stepped back to look him over. "Are you hurt? Any bruises, cuts?"

"No, ma'am."

"Aches? Pains?"

"Not that I've noticed."

She narrowed her eyes, then nodded a moment later, satisfied. "You'd let me know, wouldn't you?"

"Snow," David reprimanded as he joined his wife. "Give the sheriff a break."

"Speaking on the sheriff, how'd the town been in our absence?" Emma joined the conversation, Henry's hand held tightly in hers. "Considering we were the only working law enforcement."

"Oh yeah, we've got a lot to catch you up on," David admitted.

"Including an incident with a zombie and 's continuing saga of getting whooped by karma's ass." Ruby added, wiping away tears.

Graham hummed thoughtfully. "Alright, well how about dinner at Granny's in about an hour or so. Gives us time to get settled," Graham proposed, sending a _look_ to his beloved.

"Oh yeah," she caught on immediately. "I could go for a change of clothes."

If any of the group were suspicious, they didn't show it. "Sounds good," David said.

"We'll head there early and tell Granny to prepare a feast. If I remember one thing after twenty-eight years away from the Enchanted Forest, it's that the food is way better here," Snow said.

"Please don't get me started on how badly I want a burger right now," Emma joked.

"I'll order you three of them," Ruby promised with a smile.

Graham took his beloved's hand in his own, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and saying; "Make it a party, that way we don't have to repeat the story of our return too many times."

"A party?" Henry asked, excited. "Can we invite mom?"

"Well… I don't know Henry," Snow began carefully.

Nobody missed how she looked to Graham.

Fuck. He'd forgotten what it was like to have domestic drama like this. It had been tough trying to get along with the Evil Queen for Henry's sake. The huntsman still hadn't gotten the hang of it. He may have forgiven the bitch witch, but that didn't mean he wanted to be buddy-buddy with her.

Regina knew that too, and he didn't miss how just before their… _trip_ the ex-Queen had been a bit more awkward around him. A bit more… considerate?

He knew he'd never get an apology from Regina, because the woman didn't regret her actions. He wasn't sure if he wanted one, either, because what would it change? She'd still used him and controlled him and _raped_ him, not to mention–

His train of thought stopped when he realised they were still waiting for an answer.

"Sure," he said, trying to keep his smile from wavering. "The more the merrier."

Emma knew him well, perhaps too well. She took his hand, letting go of Henry's, and tugged. "We should get going, get ready for the party."

"Yes! Of course," Snow smiled brightly. She hugged them both again, David and Ruby did the same.

They then tried to make a discreet escape, but of course there was a huge line of town's people that wanted to greet them and welcome them back. By the time they finally broke free, Graham was eagerly awaiting the peace and quiet of their apartment…

...Which they had to walk to, because it hadn't crossed his mind to pick up Emma's bug.

"I'm kind of amazed, really. Somehow I haven't lost the keys to the apartment." Graham said as he climbed up the last step to come to a stop in front of a white door. It _had_ been a simple white door, but when they'd moved in Emma had taken it upon herself to paint various words in fancy script to break up the monotonous of _simply white_.

[She'd still yet to explain to him the reason she'd chosen the various phrases.]

"I don't think I can say the same," she told him as she dug into her pockets and came up empty.

Graham chuckled as he unlocked the door, nudging it open with his elbow. "We can share," he offered as he stood to the side so she could enter first.

"Good." Emma breathed a long, relieved sigh as she stepped inside, holding her arms out as though absorbing the atmosphere of their place. "Fuck, it's so nice to be home."

Graham stood there, loving to sight of Emma in the middle of _their_ apartment, looking like she was _supposed_ to be there. This was **theirs**. It reminded Graham that even after all the bullshit he'd gone through, he'd managed to gain not only a family, but a place to _stay_.

He had a _home_.

Swept up with emotions, Graham hurried forward, letting the door shut and lock behind him. He grabbed his beloved, easily hauling her up bridal style. She squealed, then laughed as he took her straight to the ensuite in their bedroom.

"Clothes. **Off**. _Now_ ," Graham commanded. The huntsman slid out of his vest and his pants, not even bothering with the buttons of his shirt, simply _ripping_ the confining material off. Emma did much the same, and he helped her undo the clasps of her bra with well practiced movements.

He took his time then, trailing his hands down her soft, milky skin. She shuddered under his touch, leaning back against him and reaching up to fist her hand in his hair. "So beautiful," he murmured as he hooked his thumb in her panties.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied, voice breathy as he slowly slid her underwear off of her.

Graham let the panties drop once they were free, and then reached into the nearby shower to turn it on. Emma, ever the impatient one, took the time to tug his briefs off with a hungry look in her eyes. "There you are." She said, then pressed a kiss- _fucking Christ_ \- to his growing erection.

"Shower," Graham pleaded. She complied, letting him pull her under the spray.

The hot water felt like a miracle as sheets of bliss rained down on them. As the drops cleansed their skin Graham kissed Emma like she was the only thing keeping him alive. In that moment, she _was_ key to his survival, because he knew they were very much about to lose themselves to one another.

"Christ," He swore as she began rubbing his shoulders, soapy hands gliding across his skin. "You don't know what you do to me. The way you were moving about the Enchanted Forest, as though you _belonged_ , as though you were willing to take on the world just to get us home- it was _breathtaking_."

"Touch me," Emma asked, voice whisper-quiet. "I need your hands, I need you everywhere."

Graham conceded. He worked to soap up her skin, loving the chance to just admire her beauty, to worship her like the Goddess she was. She was doing much the same to him, bathing him so he could be reborn into someone that might just survive her coming storm.

It didn't take long for their touches to become less about cleaning and more about pleasing. Graham caressed her breasts, taking the right into his hand and massaging, thumb sneaking up to tease her nipple. The sensation had Emma biting back a moan and Graham greedily sought for more of those reactions.

He let his right hand trail down, past her stomach and straight to where he knew she'd feel the most. His fingers reached it soon, the knot of pleasure sensors growing plump at his touch. Emma shuddered once more as he worked to undo her, his fingers rubbing a steady rhythm against her clit.

He pushed past the sensitive bulb and, without preamble, pressed two of his fingers into her wet heat.

Emma released a moan that sounded too delicious not to be swallowed up, so he did just that, catching the cry with his lips in a heated kiss. Her weight collapsed against him, so he shoved her against the shower wall, holding her up and continuing without pause.

She fell apart under his touch, Graham fucked her with his fingers, thumbed at her clit until she was a moaning mess of _pleasure_. He held her up, being the support for her that she'd been for him too many times to count. "You're so wet for me, so hot. How long have you been wanting this? Have you been thinking about this, thinking about how it'd feel to fuck yourself on my hand?"

" _Yes_ ," Emma breathed, her body responding to his words. Her thighs clamped around his hand, trapping it so she could take control.

And he let her.

He watched as she reached her climax, loved how her lips fell apart in a cry of ecstasy. Emma's lashes fluttered closed, her cheeks warming to a beautiful pink.

Graham committed the sight to memory, stored it away in his ever growing pile of 'things he never had, but was so grateful to have now.'

When she finally came down from her high, her pupils were blown as her emerald gaze rested on his face. "Fuck," she swore. "That was _way_ overdue."

"Yep," Graham agreed easily, kissing up the length of her neck and suckling on her pulse for long enough to leave a mark. She bruised so easily there, on her neck. It had become an addiction of his, having his claim on her be so obvious.

"Just… Just give me a sec, and I'll help you out."

Graham just hummed, not really caring about his own relief because hers' was more than enough for him.

She was determined though, and soon enough she was knelt before him, water running down her back and looking like sin as she stared at his erect cock. "I've missed this," She told him.

He didn't have a chance to brace himself before she took him, _all of him_ , into her mouth.

Graham cried out at the overwhelming feeling, pressing his forearm against the wall to keep himself from falling. "Holy shit," he swore, because he'd almost forgotten how deep Emma could take him.

Her throat was an actual slice of Heaven, he was sure of it.

She didn't suck on him for too long, letting her tongue glide up and down his length once before pulling off with a 'pop'. She looked up at him under her lashes, saliva glistening on her lower lip. "I've missed the taste of you." Emma told him, and fuck if that didn't go straight to his dick. "So good," she finished and then was back on him.

In all honesty, he was surprised by how long he lasted.

His orgasm started slowly, tingling from the base of his feet to the tip of his head. He wasn't sure he would survive it, thought that maybe this would be the time that he _couldn't_ survive Emma Swan. But he did, he lived through the burning heat, the overwhelming pleasure that ripped through him as Emma _kept fucking sucking_ on his cock.

She swallowed every last drop, worked through every spasm of his utterly spent dick.

"I don't know how I'm still alive," he told her in all honesty. She rose to stand, running her fingers through the tangle of his chest hair. "You're an angel, a miracle, I swear it."

"I'm guessing that means I did good then," she said with a smirk.

Graham grinned at her, slightly delirious from the high he'd just experienced. "More than that, Em," he told her and then kissed her once again. This one was sweeter, calmer now that they'd both found their relief. Simply enjoying the post-sex haze.

"I vote," Emma began as they parted, tapping a single finger against his nose. "That we snuggle on the bed until we have to go. We've been sleeping on the ground for too long."

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to get up again," Graham replied.

She shrugged. "Won't know if we don't try." She shut off the water, then grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. Graham did the same, then took her hand and led her to the bed. She settled on it first, letting him spoon her from behind.

Christ, he'd really fucking missed this.

They didn't have too long to laze with each other. They still had to get up, get dressed and make their way to Granny's. They made the most of it though, Graham hugging her tightly to himself, their touch intimate in their near-nakedness.

When they finally _did_ leave the apartment, Graham hoped sorely they'd get some proper time to just relax, without having to worry about some other fairytale related drama.

But it was Storybrooke, so that was pretty unlikely.

It felt good to finally be able to wear a new change of clothes. Graham had dressed in a grey striped white button up that he hadn't bothered to accessorize with a vest, nore a jacket because- compared to the Enchanted Forest- Storybrooke was practically boiling. He'd added a simple maroon tie that Emma had once told him was her favorite.

Emma had dressed similarly, discarding the idea of a jacket in exchange for a cable-knit cream sweater. (It may or may not have also been because both of their jackets were at the dry-cleaners. The Enchanted Forest did not bode well for clothes, a fact he was reminded of when his favorite leather coat came back caked in mud.)

They'd both washed their hair, so his beloved's golden locks were back in action. Thus, it was no surprise when they entered the diner side-by-side, Graham's arm flung over Emma's shoulders as he pressed a kiss to her vanilla-scented hair.

"Welcome home!" Their audience shouted as they entered. Graham was never one for crowds, but twenty-eight years as a cursed sheriff had done wonders to his people skills.

The huntsman greeted them all with a smile, moving over to shake hands with a few of the dwarves and other townsfolk that'd come to say hi. Eventually he made his way to Emma and her parents where they were leaning against the middle of the counter. Emma had grabbed half of a toastie for herself, and when she spotted Graham she offered him the other piece.

"I know you don't like ham all that much," Emma acknowledge as he accepted the slice.

" _Anything_ is better than pheasant." Graham told her and took a huge bite out of the grilled cheese.

"Don't get me started," Emma attested. "I'll take trans fats and artificial flavours over that **BS** any day."

He nodded his agreement and watched as a few people meandered from Granny's, only interested in welcoming them home. It seemed not many wanted to hear the tale of their return.

Which was okay with him, because the less people asking questions, the better.

"You guys ready to get started?" Snow came over and asked once she'd noticed they'd finished eating. Graham shared a look with his beloved. She seemed tired, gaze holding a wariness that spending time in the Enchanted Forest eventually brought to everyone. He too was finding himself over-vigilante, keeping too close of an eye on his surroundings.

Talking about their battles… might help.

"Ready," Graham confirmed, sensing Emma felt the same way.

Snow smiled and turned to their remaining audience. It consisted of the dwarves, the blue fairy, Archie, Ruby, Emma's parents and Henry. "Okay, everybody, they're going to fill us in now."

The crowd went silent, and Graham waited before clearing his throat. Emma was by his side, a steady presence he remembered from their time as simply Sheriff and Deputy. "After we fell through the portal, we were captured and taken to a survivors camp as prisoners."

"It took a bit of work on our end to convince them that we weren't a threat." Emma took over, impressing him with her disinterested tone and professional manner. He knew it had to be tough for her, recounting her first, and rather distressing time in the Enchanted Forest. "From their, we faced an opponent named Cora–"

"Regina's mother," Snow inferred, shocked.

"Yes," Graham nodded at the Princess. "She too wanted to return to Storybrooke, though we are yet to know why. She interfered with our plans and possessed powerful magic."

"She stole the ash from the wardrobe you used to send me here, intending to create a portal with it. Before she could use it though, she needed one more thing…"

"A compass," Graham elaborated. "And so she slaughtered the camp whilst we were away. When we got back we found all of the survivor's hearts ripped out-" Graham swallowed thickly, the images still burned into his memory. "-And planted a spy."

"Captain Hook," Emma said, and then froze.

Graham froze too. "Oh shit," he swore and turned to face his beloved. "How could we forget?"

"We have to go and get him."

"I'm on it," Graham grabbed her elbow, holding her still before she could leave. If Emma went to Hook, he was sure it wouldn't end well for either of them. _He_ had to be the one to confront the pirate, because between the two, Graham was more likely to remain unbiased. "Stay here, finish the story."

"But–"

"No. You know I have to be the one to sort him out."

Emma's lips pursed, but Graham knew that it was more because she didn't trust Killian, not because she was unhappy about him taking charge. "Okay, but be careful."

"Wait, what's going on?" Charming asked, sensing something was wrong.

"We forgot something _very important_. I'll call if I need backup." Graham slapped the man on the back as he hurried past before anyone else could stop him.

He'd like to just… _trust_ the pirate, but he knew that if someone had spent centuries thinking about one thing, they couldn't give up on it so easily. Even if they had a huntsman/sheriff/sponsor telling them to move on.

So, he had a pretty good idea of where he needed to go, and what he might have to do.

The only question was… could he do it?

* * *

 _(If you guys could take the time to just write a review and let me know some of your fav eps from s2 onwards that you'd really like to see our irishswan trio go through that'd be a great help- or any other prompts too. I'm having trouble deciding and it only takes a second to leave a review! Promise~!)_ I'd hate to miss some episodes you guys really like.

replies to reviews

 **To the guest:**

I don't quite know what you mean by 'the premise' (the rewrite, the threesome/poly?) But I am so glad you gave it a shot and that you're actually enjoying it! I was super nervous posting this because I'm aware of how big of an ask it was to get three people to work together (aka eventually fuck rofl.) I will try to keep updating, but now we've passed the mostly!canon stuff I'll have to write more OC which takes longer as I can't base it off the show's dialogue. I'll do my best to make this AU work though. I hope you had a good holiday too beau! [Thank you so much for the lengthy review I was blushing the whole time I read it.]

 _Also holy shit at the '_ well-characterized' _part. I try so hard to capture them all so... *squee*_

 **slightlyxjaded:**

I love hearing what bits of the fic make u laugh! I'm glad you're enjoying it, You too! keep on reading XD

 **I-love-Paddy:**

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SMUT XD

 **Remka:**

WHAT IS UR ICON OF? GRAHAM WTH hope u enjoyed the smut and that I did our bae justice :) dw there's more to come

***Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, favs, follows and hits! xoxo***


	6. Chapter 6

Bloody hell! You guys _smashed_ the 5+ reviews request I put on last chapter. TBH I probably wouldn't have pushed myself to get this beast out if it weren't for the knowledge that you wanted more! (and some helpful Pm's)

 **[But here's the challenge, can you do it AGAIN?]**

Warning: The last part of this chap is VERY VERY SMUTTY, so just skip if you don't like!

P.S It's stupid how much research I did on threesomes for this chapter like legit I'm worried for my browser history.

ℑґḯṧн ϟωαη

Killian stayed back. He hid in the shadows and watched as a family was reunited. In the general sense, he was pleased. Pleased that he'd been a part of returning Swan and Humbert. It wasn't everyday he got to play at being a hero.

But really… Really, watching them all hug and laugh and reconnect just made him feel bitter. He realised that he'd been an idiot to think he could ever have something as grand as that. Killian had had his chance at a family, with Milah.

Something so special… you only got one chance with it.

Sure, he knew if he stepped off the 'Roger and joined his recent hunter friend, the man would have no qualms about inviting him into the foray.

The only thing was, though, he'd finally made it to the Land Without Magic. Before, in the Enchanted Forest, his revenge was a distant thing- a whole realm away. It was almost like… he could separate things. Revenge vs. Surviving.

That made it easy, easy to imagine a life, **a future** being a part of something. Something more than revenge. It was _so_ easy to put thoughts of revenge to the back of his mind, focus on actually _getting_ to the realm he needed to be in.

He'd made it though, at long last, so now what?

Before he'd had a chance to make up his mind, his travel companions had left the dock and so had their audience. No one gave his ship a second glance.

Graham had raised so many points, some good, some he ignored. Now it was time to decide.

Killian looked out at the sea, letting it calm him. He knew he didn't have that much time before the Dark One found out he'd pulled into port.

As he watched the waves crest on the horizon, he remembered when he had first seen the ocean. What a sight it had been! The constant war between blue and green, each color trying to overwhelm the other- the waves that kept the surface from being still- the sun which baked the top but left the bottom ice cold.

That the seemingly infinite mass of water held so much life, provided for so many.

Killian wasn't one to yearn for things, at least- things other than his revenge. But right then, right then he wanted so badly to be able to watch the ocean without secretly using it as a distraction from darker thoughts.

Graham had told him of his not-so-perfect past. He had seen in Emma's gaze that she hadn't had an easy run either, and yet… He envied them for their ability to _live_.

He had begun to realise lately, that his thirst for revenge had snuffed out his _life_. He could hardly remember the past 3 centuries, all of that time spent thinking about revenge, revenge, _revenge_.

That was what he was, though, wasn't it? A selfish, one-handed pirate seeking revenge.

It was that thought that made up his mind. If he didn't take the chance, the _opportunity_ he had right then to kill **his** Crocodile, than he had wasted all that time. He had wasted his _life_.

Spurned by his newfound determination, Killian prepared for battle- consequences be damned. So what if Graham never forgave him, never looked at him and saw anything more than a pirate? So what if he succeeded in getting his revenge, only to find he'd succeeded in ruining his chance to _be a part of something_?

None of that had mattered before, and he swore to himself that none of it **mattered** then either.

His hook, his trusty hook glinted as he sharpened it to a point.

Killian stepped off the gangplank, walking tall and proud and _impervious_. These were his final notes, the result of all the crap he'd gone through to get to that moment.

It was going to be _glorious_.

First, he found himself a lone civilian and stole them away from the light, dragging them into an alley with his good hand 'round their mouth to keep them from making noise. He needed information, needed to know exactly where to find his crocodile.

He was going hunting.

The man he'd grabbed was unfamiliar to him. That made it easier. "I'm going to let you speak, if you scream or call for help, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

The man nodded furiously, eyes glinting with tears of panic.

(The sight did _not_ cause an awful feeling of guilt to well up in his chest.)

"Good man," Killian adjusted his grip, threatening the bloke's jugular with his hook. "I need to know where I can find Rumplestiltskin. Tell me a lie, and I will know and kill you. Tell me the truth, and I will let you go."

It was a bluff, of course, he intended to kill the man either way.

(He didn't want to kill him, though. Not really.)

He couldn't take the chance that the man would run off and ruin his chance at skinning the Crocodile.

(No one else deserved to die for Rumplestiltskin. Too many had already perished.)

Killian pulled his hand from the man's mouth.

It took a few moments for him to speak.

"Mr Gold's p-pawn shop. End of the road on the l-left." The man stuttered, body shaking like a leaf in mid-August. "Please don't kill me!"

Killian smirked, he had what he needed. In the end, he didn't bother killing the man as it would dull his hook (or so he told himself.) Instead he just knocked the man out to buy himself enough time.

Then he made his way downtown, walking with long, purposeful strides. His boots clacked against the pavement, coat swished out behind him. The breeze ruffled his hair, and he thumbed the end of his hook.

When he spotted the sign, _Mr Gold Pawnbroker_ , his heart leapt.

This was it. That was where he would _finally_ get his revenge. Maybe he'd even be free of witnesses, giving him enough time to _actually_ skin the–

"Killian, stop!"

Someone darted from the alley just before the pawnbroker, the accent familiar to Killian- enough so that he didn't bother suppressing his dismayed groan. The sheriff stood before him, looking frantic and terrified, but determined to block his path.

Suffice to say a very long and potent stream of curses flooded through the pirate's mind.

"Graham, what a pleasure it is to see you."

"What are you doing, _mate_? Emma trusted you. _I_ trusted you." Graham stepped forward, crossing his arms, finding his composure- though his eyes gave him away. Darkened to near-grey, Killian didn't miss the spots of raw panic in his eyes. "We were happy to accompany you back here because we thought you'd given up this nonsense."

(His stomach dropped at the words. They _had_ trusted him, they'd outnumbered him and could have left him behind. They'd brought **him** with **them-** even if it had been his ship they sailed on.)

Killian bristled at the words- the implication that his chosen path was meaningless. "Be careful what you say now, _mate_. I gutted the last person who stood in the way of my revenge."

Graham met his gaze, even though the pirate was channeling all of his bloodlust, all of his _viciousness_ into his expression. It was a look that had grown men running, his own crew shining his boots 'till he could see his own reflection in them.

(Of course it didn't work on the hunter though. They were kin, kin in spirit and in pain. They could read each other. They could _understand_ each other.)

The huntsman stared the pirate down. Neither were going to give up.

"I'm giving you one last chance to turn around, give this up."

"Or what, _mate_?"

"Don't try me."

Killian held firm.

Nothing would keep him from righting the wrong that was Milah's death. Nothing would keep him from succeeding in his century long goal. Not even an overly-optimistic huntsman-turned-sheriff.

(If anyone could change his mind, if anyone could make him _give up_ , it was Graham Humbert. The man who'd managed to make him _listen_ for the first time in over three hundred years. The man who'd made him want to _live_ , to find a _different ending_ for himself.)

"Come on, remember what I said. You've got two choices here, and I don't think you need a reminder of which one you _really_ want."

(Christ, he knew exactly what to say to make him rethink _everything_. Rethink his _whole life_.)

The huntsman knew exactly what to say to make his blood boil. To make him want to _kill_ the sheriff, rip his throat out with his hook and use it as bait for the crocodile that awaited him.

(He wanted to stop. He _wanted_ a better ending, an ending that could end with happiness rather than momentary satisfaction. Killian Jones wanted a happy ending, he wanted a _hero's_ ending.)

He'd traversed realms, tortured and stolen and _killed_. Killian Jones wanted all of his sins to amount to something. He wanted the ending he had always wanted, he wanted a _villain's_ ending, because only a villain was capable of doing what he _needed_ to do.

(He wanted Graham's friendship. He wanted a family. He wanted a light at the end of the hellish tunnel that was his life.)

He wanted his revenge, his _Milah_.

(He wanted to look out the ocean and not _plot_ evil things. He wanted to be able to sit down and laugh with a group of people, not have it out with others who would kill him as soon as he turned his back. He wanted to _fight_ for something. He wanted to risk his life to save people, rather than risk his life to _kill_ people in cold blood. He wanted–)

He wanted to be a hero, and heroes did not give into the darkness that was revenge.

"Fine," Killian said, and then turned and walked away.

ℑґḯṧн ϟωαη

The three days following their return were hectic. All three days were mostly spent in the station. David had acted as temporary sheriff in Graham's place. The man had done well helping the town, but he'd left a buttload of paperwork for Graham and Emma to sort out.

On top of that, plenty of people kept stopping by, reporting incidents that had happened in their absence, or just wishing them a general 'welcome back.' As innocent-minded as it was, their interruptions weren't exactly helpful to their work environment.

Emma had ducked out on the third day after getting a call saying their new bed had arrived at their apartment. He'd been reluctant to purchase a new one, their current bed was fine- but Emma had rambled about how her back was aching after sleeping on the ground for so long and that she _needed a goddamn memory foam mattress and either she'd get one for them both or buy herself a single_.

Not wanting to sleep alone, Graham had of course acquiesced.

(Apparently it was sized as 'Alaska king'. He wondered what that meant.)

Just before seven on that third day Graham Humbert finally _fucking finished_ the last piece of paperwork they'd had to do.

So of course, he called Emma to let her know the good news.

"Hey."

"I can officially say that we have caught up on every scrap of paperwork David left us."

"Yes! Oh awesome. To be honest I was hoping you'd finish whilst I was gone so I didn't have to come back and write anymore. I swear I'm getting carpal tunnel."

"That's selfish of you," Graham reprimanded, but he really didn't mind. As Sheriff he was supposed to handle most of the paperwork anyway.

"I'll make it up to you? How about I shout you dinner at Granny's in… five mins?"

He hummed as though considering the offer. Really, he already knew he couldn't turn her down. "I don't know, I suppose that will have to do."

She chuckled, the sound that he loved oh-so-much carrying through the receiver. He had to admit, the thought of getting to have a quiet dinner with her at long last was pretty damn tempting. "Alright, see you there. Love you."

"You too," Graham replied, ending the call with a stupidly big grin on his face.

Graham wasn't much of a romantic. The few dates he'd tried to take Emma on had mostly been suggestions from David and Red. Dinner had always been _their_ thing though, both of them huge foodies and neither all that creative with date ideas; like go-carting or a pottery class (not that there was much choice in Storybrooke.)

So the idea of perhaps a shared bowl of chips and grilled cheeses might've been kind of mundane, but to him it was utterly exhilarating- and still so _new_. He loved sitting across from her, trying to get her to laugh by making walrus' tusks with his fries or simply holding her hand, the whole world narrowed down to just the two of them.

It was the informality of it, he supposed. The two of them free to choose how they spent their time together. Who cared if they just wanted to have cheap (but admittedly tasty) food from a local diner?

[More than that though, the ability to spend time with someone because he _chose_ to. Not being forced to dine with– Not being forced to _do_ things he didn't want to or say things or promise things or– Not having to spend the entire night in a bedchamber, pleasing someone else whilst hating himself.]

[He never told anyone that though. Sometimes he thought Emma knew, saw it in him when he drifted closer to her whenever the mayor passed by him.]

They were good like that. She understood him, and he understood her. It was great for both their relationship, and the survivability of Storybrooke.

He packed up the last pile of finished paperwork, filing it appropriately and making sure to leave with an empty desk- a sight that brought much pleasure to him. He made a stop in the bathroom to quickly check himself over. He fixed his hair, gave it the tousled look he knew his beloved adored. then he straightened his tie, tucked in his shirt again and left to grab his jacket.

[They'd had to pay a fortune for dry cleaning when they'd gotten home. What with the blood and the mud and the dirt etc.]

Graham walked down the street feeling lighter than he had in a week. A very long, and exhausting week. As soon as he entered the diner, his eyes were drawn to Emma and where she sat at their usual booth. She was fucking magnetic, he swore it.

He made his way over to her, a noticeable pep in his step. He couldn't hold back a smile as he slid in across from her, her emerald eyes glancing up at him. A beautiful grin lit her face. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself," he returned.

She leaned forward, and he met her halfway in a kiss.

"How about I get us something to eat?" He asked when they parted. "That way I have something to distract myself with from the fact you totally abandoned me."

"The kiss wasn't enough?" Emma asked with enough grace in herself to appear bashful.

"Eh," Graham smirked.

She huffed at his antics, but gave him the go ahead. As he looked up to find Red to take their order, Graham spotted a certain pirate seated barely a few feet from them. Close enough to make out the pint of beer he nursed- the lost look to his gaze.

The sheriff had been keeping an eye on Killian, both for the pirate's sake and Storybrooke's. He'd had a few words with Gold in those three days, the latest being the most unpleasant. The pawnbroker seemed adamant that the pirate be locked up- Graham had (not so) kindly told him to… fuck off stop bothering him with such nonsense.

Graham had explained to the man that Killian was no longer a threat, that he was keeping track of the pirate just in case, and that if any problems should arise… He'd deal with it and take full responsibility.

(Gold hadn't been very happy with that.)

So far the pirate hadn't made much of a name for himself- and Graham didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He had heard from Ruby that Killian would come in for a drink at random, but not very often.

It had only been three days though… there was still time for–

 _Time for what_? Graham thought.

He supposed he'd just have to wait and find out, all the while keeping a close eye on the pirate.

Speaking of which…

"He's looking at us," Emma whispered to him, having glanced to see what Graham was staring at. "Stop looking at him!" She continued in a fierce hush.

Graham frowned, finally breaking his trance-like gaze at the pirate. "Why?" He questioned.

"Because then he'll come over and– Oh God!" Emma suddenly buried her face in her hands.

Graham, clearly out of his depth- he was still catching up on all the social cues he needed to know- turned to see that Jones was indeed approaching them. Graham's mind raced, trying to discern why the pirate would want to speak to them. He took in the man's purposed stride, the way his hand came up to muss his already-perfect ravished look (Graham wasn't too prided to admit he envied the pirate's hair.)

"Afternoon, loves." He looked at them both in turn, standing tall and confident. "Mind if I join you for a moment?"

"Go ahead," Graham said at the same time Emma grumbled ' _Yes_.'

Hook looked between them both, then smiled and slid right in next to Emma. "'Ello beautiful. Missed me these past few days?" He asked her, smiling that classic grin of his. Graham just strapped himself in for the ride.

"No."

"Not even a bit?"

"No."

"Awww, come on, Swan. You wound me."

"The answer is still no," Emma's gaze shifted to Graham and she mouthed; 'Get rid of him.'

The huntsman could only hide a smile as he turned to the pirate. "How are you, Killian?"

"Good, but I've been… lonely." He reached out with a hand, tracing seemingly random patterns onto the table with his forefinger. His gaze didn't waver from Graham's. "It's mighty spacious on my ship– What with no crew… no _company_ around. It's given me a lot of time to think."

"Awesome. I hope you've finally decided to give up on all the leather," Emma sniped. "It makes you look like an idiot."

Killian looked down at her words, his grin growing so that when he looked up once more he looked– Well he looked like he was at a Goddamn comedy gala. Graham was starting to wish they'd met Killian sooner, because the pirate was really brightening up their lives. (Well, his at least. Emma looked pissed.) "Actually, I happen to have it on good authority that you _like_ the leather."

"Whose authority?"

"Yours."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, but Graham didn't miss the blush that rose to color Emma's cheeks.

Apparently Killian didn't either. "Knew it," he murmured.

Graham noticed that Emma was close to punching the pirate, so he stepped down from his metaphorical viewing stand and joined the conversation. "Could you maybe get to your point… Something about you doing a lot of thinking?"

Killian didn't look away from Emma right away, clearly admiring one of her many beautiful features. Graham was normally a rather possessive man- growing up with little things of his own, he'd come to fiercely protecting the few things he did have. Yet… For whatever reason he wasn't jealous. He wasn't jealous of an (admittedly gorgeous) pirate that was his better in many a ways.

 _Something_ was wrong with him.

"Ah, yes. That." Killian finally tore his gaze from Graham's beloved and moved to share his attention between them both. "I want to court you, both of you."

"What?" Graham gaped. Out of all the things he'd thought the man would say- _that_ did not even make the list. "But I don't… I don't really– I mean you're pretty, yeah but I don't–"

Emma nudged him with her foot to stop his stuttering. "I think he means that he intends to fuck me, and he wants you to just be _okay_ with it," she explained, her impatience making her blunt.

 _Christ_ , Graham thought. _How the hell had it come to this_? He must've _really_ missed of social cue there. Maybe he ought to read that book Emma bought him on what she'd dubbed the 'modern way about things.'

"Oh not at all," Hook leaned forward, grinning lecherously and quirking a brow. He tucked his tongue against his teeth, looking downright sinful. "I intend to fuck you, Swan, and I want Graham to partake as well."

When his whispered words finally registered in the huntsman's mind, he found himself… stunned.

"Like a… Like… A threesome?" Graham all but squawked.

Emma just stared.

"For now," Hook said, eyes glinting with mischief and unshared plans. Plans that Graham found himself wanting to hear. Badly. _Really_ badly. The man was over three centuries old- just think of all the Kamasutra'esque books he'd read and all the–

"You're disgusting!" Emma near-shouted, snapping Graham from his thoughts. Her hands clenched into fists, eyes burning with something Graham had never seen before. "Now go away before I decide to arrest you for assaulting an officer."

"Ooo, handcuffs. Lovely," he waggled his brows.

"Jones," Graham warned.

"I'll be over there, finishing my ale-" His gaze trailed up from Emma's stomach to her chest, before meeting her eyes again. "-If you change your mind."

He wisely got out of there before Emma had a chance to shoot him. She may not have brought a gun with her, but Graham knew she had been practicing her conjuring spell so it was anyone's game, really.

"Well," Graham sighed. "Now that that's out of the way…"

"Can you believe him?" Emma asked, leaning forward with a blazing gaze. "To just come over here and–"

Okay, so maybe Graham was still learning a _lot_ about social cues and 'modern ways', but he knew his girlfriend pretty well. They'd known each other for what seemed a very long time. Hell! They'd traversed realms together, bested an evil queen with each others' aid.

And when Jones had suggested they'd…. Do the thing together, he had recognised the short burst of something _very_ interesting in her emerald gaze; Arousal.

"Maybe we should invite Killian over," he began, a little hesitant- but at least 69% sure this was something they **both** wanted. "We _do_ have a new bed we need to… break in."

Emma froze. "What?! Are you serious?"

"...No?"

She gaped, crossing her arms and looking at him as though he were crazy. Maybe he was. "So you're telling me you want to have a–" Emma cut off as she realized she was talking too loudly. She leaned forward and whispered the rest. "Have a _threesome_ with the pirate?"

"...Yes?"

"Really? Why?"

Graham paused to consider. "I don't… know why? I mean, he's attractive, I'll admit that I'm a bit a jealous of the bloke- but I don't swing for his team so it's not about that."

Silence fell. He tried to pinpoint exactly why he was _actually_ going along with Killian's suggestion.

Emma, meanwhile, figured out another question she wanted to ask. "You'd be okay with him… touching me?"

He thought about it. Thought about the image of Killian taking his beloved, fucking her until she came, watching the whole thing- watching as his love was shattered into pieces and then slowly brought back to earth by his friend. Another man giving her pleasure with his and Emma's consent, and getting to bare witness to it all.

Graham's cock gave an interested twitch.

"Holy shit!" Emma exclaimed in whisper. "You're actually turned on by the idea, aren't you?"

He took a breath to calm himself a bit, then leaned forward as well. "I'll admit, the notion of watching you be screwed senseless by Killian is… It's hot." Graham cleared his throat. "And perhaps the thought of two men, working to overwhelm every one of your senses and bring you as much pleasure as your beautiful body could contain…"

Graham trailed off, watching as Emma's pupils dilated, her breath hitch at what he was suggesting.

Yeah, she was liking the idea as well. Graham couldn't keep the smug grin off of his face.

He totally knew his girlfriend. He was the #World'sBestBoyfriend, as the kids those days would put it.

"So what do you suggest? We just… go up to him and accept his offer?" Emma began, hesitation clear both in her voice and in her eyes. He understood how she felt, only truly getting just then how complicated this could become. "You've got to know this is a bad idea. Not only is he on our watch list- what with wanting to _murder_ a resident of the town we're paid to protect– But on top of that, he and I don't exactly see eye to eye."

"He does take some getting used to," Graham allowed. His own gaze darted to where Killian sat, chatting with Red as she refilled sugar packets. The pirate was… something else. He wasn't like any of the town's other residents- it was both a relief and a curiosity.

"Yeah," she scoffed. "A _lot_ of getting used to."

Graham regarded her carefully. "So is that a 'no' then?"

"...What do you think we should do?"

"I think it would be stupid," Graham started to list. "And inconsiderate, irresponsible, _tricky_ \- but I think we deserve to make our own choices. If I'm interested, and you're interested, and _he's_ interested- then why the hell not?"

"You get how this could end badly though, right?"

"Oh, definitely." Graham's eyes flickered to Killian once more. "Only, I trust Jones. I trust that, if things end badly, he won't go on a murderous rampage or do anything else as stupid."

"And the repercussions with the town? Given their opinion of him."

Graham shrugged. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

She worried her lips, debating their options carefully. Graham took the time to do the same. He was stuck though, on how **desperate** he was to see out Killian's offer. The huntsman found it impossible to see past- the image of Emma utterly _ravished_ by them, so thoroughly spent that she was unable to walk, unable to form a coherent thought.

There were very few things he loved more than pleasing his beloved, making her happy in one of the most basic and innate ways.

"If we do this… you have to give the condom talk this time."

At her words Graham's mind flashed back to when they had made love for the first time. In the Enchanted Forest they didn't have any reason to use protection during sex. There were no diseases, and to prevent pregnancy there had been spells and potions at hand.

He had known of condoms from his cursed life, but had never really experienced them first hand. Regina hadn't– (He stopped that thought before it could start.)

So when they had first joined in one of mankind's oldest rituals, she'd had to elaborate on the whole 'condom' thing.

Something Graham realised Killian would have _no knowledge_ of.

"You drive a hard bargain," Graham teased, but they both got to their feet- perhaps a little too quickly.

Killian noticed their approach, and looked up with a ridiculously wide grin.

Emma spoke before he could get a word in. Probably a good idea. "We've finished our work for today, and we have the rest of the night free."

"Henry's staying with Regina because we've been held up at work," Graham continued for her- excitement getting the best of his patience."

"So either you come with us peacefully," Emma intoned. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs, subtly showing them to Killian. The move surprised both the huntsman _and_ the pirate. "Or I take you by force."

"Oh, _Swan_." Killian's voice was practically a growl, a low rumble of pure desire. "You know you don't have to ask."

"Good," she grinned. Her attention turned to Graham. "I'll go home first, so it doesn't look weird. You take your time, I'm sure you'll find a topic of discussion."

She looked at him pointedly to make sure he didn't miss her hint.

Emma then proceeded to turn on her heel and leave the diner, with both of the men's full attention on her exit.

"Bloody hell, She's…" Killian trailed off.

"Stunning," Graham finished. "We are _stupidly_ lucky."

"Luckiest lads alive, no doubt." Killian licked his lips, and then faced Graham. "I'm surprised you convinced her of this. The last experience I had where a taken woman grew interested in me… Well, I lost my hand because of it."

"...That _probably_ won't happen this time." Graham tugged on his jacket, straightening it in preparation for heading out. "I don't know how to explain it. I'm normally a rather jealous man, but with you- for some inexplicable reason- I'm not. Just tell me one thing."

"What is it?" Killian questioned as he stood from his stool to follow, chugging the rest of his beer on the way.

"You don't plan to… steal her from me, do you?"

Killian let out a bark of laughter, as though finding Graham's question entirely idiotic. "Did I not make it clear to you? I want _both_ of you. I'm a greedy, _selfish_ one-armed pirate that desires to have two instead of just _one_."

"Oh," Graham faltered.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I thought you'd just wanted… sex," Graham murmured. It sounded like Killian wanted more though- wanted a **relationship** … between the three of them.

"Yes and sex is a _brilliant_ start." Jones clapped him on the shoulder and then walked right out of the diner without a backwards glance.

Graham sighed, a weary sound that foretold trouble, but he followed after the pirate- because sometimes… trouble could be fun.

ℑґḯṧн ϟωαη

The apartment was unlocked when they finally arrived. Graham let Killian enter first, and followed after the pirate. They stepped into the main room to the sound of instrumental music playing from the stereo. It was slow, the perfect kind of thing to set the mood.

Killian whistled as they made their way further into the place. "You have a lovely home," he commented. The pirate paused to run his fingers along the marble counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"It's more than enough for us," Graham agreed. It was a two bedroom apartment situated a few minutes from the station. Graham had owned it for as long as he could remember (yay for 28 years in a cursed life.) It had served him well when he'd lived there alone, but he had to admit, having Emma move in with him really brought the place to life.

Plus, they had the guest room for Henry, and the kid was over more often than not these days.

"I have to admit- the land without magic does have its perks." Killian paused in front of their television, eyeing the device with some trepidation. Graham waited by his side, realizing he most definitely had to introduce the pirate to Disney's 'Peter Pan.'

After a few seconds of contemplative silence, Killian turned, eyes darting between Graham and the open doorway that the music was coming from. "Ready, mate?"

"Definitely." Graham could barely contain his excitement now. He supposed it was justified for him to be looking forward to the events that were about to transpire. After all, wasn't it every couple's dream to attempt a threesome?

Killian's lips split into a truly lecherous grin, and then he sauntered forward without a care in the word. He appeared far calmer than the huntsman felt, and he followed after- barely stopping himself in time- because Killian had frozen in the doorway.

Curious, Graham looked past the man to see why he would've stopped so thoroughly.

"Oh," Graham whispered as he figured it out.

Emma stood, back turned to them, a silken kimono slipping of her shoulders and revealing divine alabaster skin that was glowing under the light of a nearby lamp. Her hair was undone, golden waves spilling down her back and drawing the boys' attention down, down, _down_ –

"I was wondering how long it would take for you two to get here," Emma said, startling them both to attention. "Did you stop to buy me roses or something on your way here?"

"...Should've we?" Graham asked, worried.

Emma rolled her eyes. "No." She then faced the pirate who seemed just as taken as Graham had been. "I'm assuming you have something planned for tonight, considering how eager you were about it all."

Jones swallowed thickly, eyes having trouble sticking to just one spot. Graham felt for the man, Emma's kimono was sinfully short and the V of the neckline dipped dangerously low. The huntsman may or may not have had that in mind when he'd bought it for her.

"Plans?" He asked, distracted. Emma smirked at him in amusement. Seeing it as a challenge, Killian appeared to compose himself, drawing upon his usual coy facade. "Right. Plans. So there's a few ways we could go about this," Killian began, a brow quirked suggestively.

"Actually," Graham interrupted before the pirate could start. "I'd like to just… watch. If that's okay."

It was all he'd been able to think about for _hours_ after all, seeing Emma **ravished** by the pirate. Watching and enjoying every moment of her ruin.

He held Killian's gaze, waging a silent conversation with the man. He could tell the pirate was surprised, but Graham was sure of his choice. Killian must've noticed that in his gaze, because he turned back to Emma. "Swan?"

In answer, Emma let her kimono fall to the ground, slipping off her in the only way silk could. Killian let out a choked-off noise, whilst Graham just smiled and stared at her lovingly like the goofball he was. She was clad in but a gorgeous matching set of lace lingerie, colored a pale pink that he knew was one of her favorites.

"Well then," Killian spoke, eyes wide in surprise and amusement. He then addressed his hook, hand wrapping around it as though to yank it off. "If we are to begin–"

"Wait." Emma reached out, stilled his movements. There was a commanding set to her that Graham thrilled to see, always loving when she topped during sex. "Keep it on."

It wasn't difficult to connect the dots. It seemed Emma had a few fantasies of her own.

The atmosphere shifted after that. Killian let out a low rumble, hungry for the beautiful woman that was before him. At first Killian kissed Emma as she perched on the end of the bed. He held her expertly, his good hand wrapped around her waist, his prosthetic cradling her back. Emma's right hand was carded through the back of his head, fingers thread through his hair. Her left hand was preoccupied, carrying out an action he knew well- undoing Killian's belt and palming his cock.

Killian moaned, a soft _mmm_ that had Emma letting out a breathy gasp of her own. The sound of a zipper being released spurred Killian into action, and Graham watched as the pirate lowered Emma so that she was lying over the bed. Not one to be manhandled quite so thoroughly, Emma scooted up the rest of the (freakishly big, like _seriously_ ) bed herself. Killian crawled after her, shifting so that he was kneeled over her.

He brought his hook up, and carefully slid it down the crevice of her breasts, pressing it against the confining fabric of her bra. Its sharp point tore through the fabric, and Emma let out a tiny gasp. Graham felt himself swell with emotion, knowing such a dangerous implement had been so close to his beloved's skin, let alone her heart.

It only reassured him that he could trust the pirate, with both his love's safety and her heart.

"As much as it did wonders for you, Swan, I'm glad to see this gone." Killian plucked the shredded remains of her bra and chucked it away. "It was certainly easier to remove than a corset."

He sat back for a moment to take in the sight of her. Graham did the same, admiring her near-flawless skin, treasuring the few freckles and birthmarks that stood out. Killian's thumb brushed against one such mark, before his attention travelled lower.

"I'm going to rid you of _these_ -" Killian began, accentuating his words by running the end of his hook along the brim of her panties. "-Then I am going to make you _beg_ for release, for **me**."

Emma let out a whimper of anticipation, and then cried out in surprise when Killian _ripped_ through her underwear, tearing them to pieces whilst thrilling her with how delicate the whole situation was. One wrong move and he could seriously hurt her.

It made it all the more _exciting_.

Graham watched as he tilted her chin up so he could kiss her again, and then his hand trailed down, disappearing between her thighs. It seemed the pirate was as desperate to feel his beloved as Graham was the first time he joined Emma in bed.

The huntsman's jaw went slack in awe as he watched her entire body _quiver_ at what the pirate was doing to her. Killian braced himself with his other arm, still pleasuring her down below as his mouth wandered. His lips found her other breast, and he mouthed her hardened nipple with fervour. " _Killian_ ," Emma breathed, her back arching at the many sensations he was peppering her body with.

"I think that's the first time you've ever called me that, love." Killian intoned, pausing from his work on her breast. "And may I say these are even better circumstances than I'd imagined."

It looked as though Emma was about to come up with a retort, but Killian did something with his hand that made her eyes roll back into her head- an utterly _obscene_ moan left her kiss-swollen lips. At the sight, Graham found himself unable to hold back anymore. He reached down, deftly undoing his own pants and then tugging down his boxer-briefs to free his aching cock.

Killian, meanwhile, had taken a moment to rid himself of his leather chaps and– It seemed the pirate had yet to be introduced to the wonders of modern underwear. Graham couldn't help but compare the pirate's size to his own.

(If anyone should ask, they were practically the same size _thank you very much_.)

"Killian, _please_." Emma was breathing hard, chest rising and falling at a staccato that left her with flushed cheeks. She looked up to see Killian working at a silver packet, trying to rip it open with his teeth.

"Don't worry love," Killian said between attempts. "I'm not done with you yet, but for the next part Humbert informed me I'd need this."

"Let me," Emma said, catching on. She sat up and took the packet from him, ripping it open with practiced fingers and then skirting forward to address the pirate's erection. With skillful movements she rolled the condom onto his tip… And then bent down to finish the rest with her mouth.

"Bloody hell!" Killian swore, clearly not expecting that. " _Christ_ , Swan."

"Can't handle it?" Emma teased as she pulled off. She reached down, wrapping a hand around his dick and _stroked_ , causing the pirate to let out a string of expletives.

Then she glanced at Graham as Killian was busy keeping himself together. Emma noticed how he was slowly stroking his own cock, not necessarily wanting to reach completion, just enjoying the show. She smiled at him, but there was a question in her gaze. He grinned broadly and gave her a thumbs up.

"You'll pay for that, sweetheart." Killian grabbed her hand, prying it from his cock and then shoved her back onto the bed. He hovered over her, and Graham watched as she spread her legs for him. He loved seeing her like that, how eager she was to be filled and sated. Graham drifted closer, knees knocking against the end of the bed.

"She'll love it quick and rough," he found himself suggesting, voice ragged from his arousal. "Her neck is sensitive, don't be afraid to leave a mark." God, Graham wasn't sure _why_ he added that last bit- but he was so glad he did.

"I'm right here, y'know," Emma pointed out.

Killian chuckled, a low sound that had her shuddering beneath him. "And I'm so glad that you are." He positioned himself over her, and then fucked into Emma without warning.

She cried out, hands moving to grip at the bed spread. Killian started up a steady pace, and Graham matched it, stroking himself at each thrust Emma took. He couldn't have been happier that it was Killian who had joined them. His focus was on Emma at all times, leaving a line of kisses down her body.

The huntsman loved it, found himself truly enjoying the experience. "That's it," Graham encouraged. "Don't stop."

"Don't stop," Emma echoed. "Killian. Oh _God_ , Killian!"

"Say it again, love." Killian huffed as he thrust into her. He must've found the right angle, because the movement caused Emma to let out a moan that sent heat rushing to Graham's length.

" _Kllian_."

"There you go, Swan." Killian slowed the pace a bit, but only so he could focus on nipping at her neck, amassing a bundle of kiss-bruised skin. "Oh how I've thought of this moment, having you under me, begging for more."

"Oh _Christ_ –" Emma stuttered as his mouth found her breasts once more. He promptly captured a nipple between his teeth, masterfully teasing it with his tongue.

He toyed with her for a few more moments, keeping her on the edge and over-stimulated.

"Hook!" Emma snapped, overwhelmed by what he was doing to her. At the change of nomenclature, the pirate's head lifted. "I thought you wanted to _fuck me_."

"That I do, lass."

"Well then just fuck me already," Emma demanded, voice shaky and cheeks flushed. Graham could tell she was close, knew the expression well because he had memorised it countless times. " _Please_ ," she begged.

He returned his focus then, looking incredibly smug of himself. He had done as he'd said after all, had her begging for him and helpless to his control. "I love the feeling of you," Killian uttered as he picked up the pace, _fucking_ her like she wanted. "You're so soft, so lovely. Can't get enough."

Emma's only response was a drawn out moan, unable to provide verbal encouragement anymore.

It was a wonderful sight to watch, the vision of both Killian and Emma gasping as their movements built and swelled into something glorious. They climaxed together, Emma followed by Killian. Graham was overcome by the sight of his beloved, ravished and spent, glowing like the goddess she was. He felt his dick swell, and he pumped his hand one last time. He felt his orgasm flood through him, and he rode it out, muttering not-so-quietly; " _Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck!_ "

His seed spilled across his hand, and probably the floor too- but he was too busy to check- too busy practically-salivating over what he'd just witnessed of his beloved. Never had he been able to marvel at his savior with such disconnection, to watch her fall apart without even needing to touch- free to take in every beautiful movement her body made- and commit the sight to memory.

When he returned to himself, Emma and Killian had collapsed back onto the bed, lying next to each other and looking utterly spent. Graham wondered if it was possible for him to feel just as exhausted as they appeared. He wiped his hands on his abandoned pants- screw the stains- and moved to slide in on the other side of Emma.

Seriously, she was lucky she'd bought them such a large bed.

He needed to be next to her, needed to feel her by his side, needed to touch his beloved when she was so vulnerable.

"Hi," She sighed in greeting, a dreamy smile on her face. It seemed Killian had done well.

Graham was proud of his new… friend? (Did a threesome change their bro-ship status?) "Hey. How're you feeling?"

"Great," Emma giggled, a post-sex-high fueled sound that was stupidly adorable. "Really great."

"I can attest to that," Killian said from the other side of the bed. "Even if I had to wear that blasted condom. It was worth it for you, Swan."

Emma acknowledged the pirate's comment with an eye roll, and then her emerald eyes locked on Graham. "How 'bout you?"

"Can't complain," Graham answered simply with a smile. He then shifted forward and pressed a kiss to her lips- not quite sure how to explain how much he enjoyed their show.

"Thanks for the tips, mate." Killian spoke from somewhere to Graham's left.

"No problem."

Silence fell. Kind of awkward. Well, at least Graham felt it was awkward. Three recently acquainted strangers naked and in bed together? Yeah… But still, totally worth it.

There was movement after a second, Killian shifting so he was on his side. He propped up his head with his right hand, looking at them both with a smirk. "So, are you ready for round two?"

Graham frowned… _Round two?_

* * *

 _At this stage I probably won't write the play by play of round two because it literally took me all this time to write that last bit of smut... I will do a morning after thing that goes over what exactly round two entailed so ya'll don't miss out on your IrishSwan love xoxo_

 **Can we get them 5+ reviews for this BEAST of a chapter? (7k+ guys like holy shit AND smut!) ... I just realised nearly half of this chap is pure smut w hy do i do th i s to my s elf**

I'd like to mention that, no, Emma did not have a threesome in mind when she bought that bed.

I did ;)

Replies to reviews:

slightlyxjaded

That's alright, I'll just do some of my favorite and hopefully that's enough! I can't wait till we get to season 4 though I have SO MUCH PLANNED for heroes and villains. Do you think you would still wanna read the drabble'esque feel I have planned for the story? Thanks!

Whovian1234

I am glad you're liking the irishswan! This AU is where Snow didn't fall through the portal with Emma: Graham did instead. so yes she stayed behind :)

OUATxoxo

I'm humbled to hear you think I'm doing a good job. I only hope I'm worthy enough to capture irishswan as it deserves to be captured! I love them so much just adfgfg we need more irishswan fics!

Remka

Threw in some dirty talk JUST for you beau!

SLimac

I do love writing the dialogue! thank you!

PedantsUnited

I WILL KEEP WRITING JUST CAUSE U ASKED XOXOX 3

Marlowe Roxe

I love irishswan so much adfhgg do you mean the concept of poly relationships or...?

**SERIOUSLY GUYS ALL OF THESE REVIEWS YOURE MAKING ME BLUSH!***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

I just wanted to let you guys know I am going away for 2+ weeks. When I get back I will then write & post  
the new chapter . So please don't worry that I've given this story up or w.e

There's still time for you to let me know some **episodes from season 2 onwards** , and other plots/tropes  
{For e.g, body swap, soul bond/mind link/telepathic bond, amnesia etc etc}  
you want to **see IrishSwan go through** as a team/or maybe not... mwahahah :P  
So go ahead and let me know in a review or send me a PM

 **Thanks guys! Happy R &Ring my loves.**

[I think it's time I get a beta reader for this story. if any of you are interested, let me know  
It will involve; checking my spelling and my continuity/

giving opinion on quality of chapter and how I wrote the characters  
& dialogue + some discussion of plot points, thus !spoilers!]


End file.
